


The BillDip Collection (Mature)

by SpyroForLife



Series: The BillDip Collection [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Grinding, Harsh Language, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, One-Shots, Religion Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Language, Smut, Teasing, Top!Dipper, Voyeurism, bottom!Bill, bottom!dipper, cipherpines, collection, handjobs, maid outfit, mature - Freeform, prompts, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my answers to the more mature BillDip prompts I have been given on Tumblr, as well as other one-shots I've written for fun! Take warning, when I do smut, I go HARD. There will be no fading to black or vague description here, ahahaha. Again, these aren't really in any particular order, and this will be updated as I answer prompts/write things on my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Aren't You In Uniform?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: OMG I LOVE YOUR WRITING! And if you dont mind could you write billdip smut with dipper in a maid dress?

"There is no way."

"Come on, Pine Tree, isn’t it cute?"

"I… no. No, there is no way in hell-"

"So when I wear a dress it’s hot but you refuse to wear one yourself?"

"That’s different, you’re agender, it doesn’t matter when you do it, but…"

Bill scoffed and finally put a hand over Dipper’s mouth to cut him off. “You humans and your ridiculous gender roles. You’re a man, yes, whatever. But that doesn’t mean you can’t wear an adorable outfit that shows off your lovely shoulders and… legs.” He smirked, enjoying Dipper’s flustered blush.

The human timidly brushed his fingers over the fabric of the short dress that was being offered to him. “W-well… Is it comfortable, at least?”

"It should be. Dresses are so breezy, I love it! Go on, put this on and come show me!" Bill pushed it into his arms and kept grinning. It was so cute when Dipper got embarrassed over silly stuff like this.

"Fine. The things I do for love…" Dipper grumbled to himself as he walked out of the room.

Bill waited patiently, occasionally hearing swearing from the bathroom; apparently he was having some trouble getting it on properly.

"You need me to help you lace up your corset?" Bill called, laughing when Dipper yelled back at him to shut up.

Eventually, the door opened and Dipper peaked in. “This is ridiculous,” he said, standing with the rest of him just out of view.

"Let me see."

"Ugh…" Blushing and irritated, Dipper stepped into the room, arms down flat at his sides, fists clenched.

Bill raised his eyebrows as he checked him out. He had intentionally chosen a strapless one, so while there were sleeves, the human’s strong shoulders were in plain sight, as was just a hint of his chest. The black and white fabric hugged his torso and waist in a pleasing manner, and the very bottom of the dress was lacy and ruffled out around his hips. Dipper kept trying to push this down, but it still stopped well above his knees.

To make it even better, he had tied that black ribbon it came with around his neck, like a bow on a Christmas present.

"That is precious," Bill said with a smile, making Dipper scowl at him. "Come here, why don’t you twirl for me?"

"There is no way I’m ‘twirling’ in this…"

"I could have made you wear the heels I found, but decided to spare your ankles. So twirl, before I change my mind."

Dipper sighed and shifted his weight to one of his feet, spinning around and making the lace flare out, exposing even more of his thighs. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but… this was kinda fun.

"Yeah, there you go! My sweet little maid," Bill cooed, pleased when the human’s blush deepened. He admired his shape, lingering just long enough on his legs to make Dipper nervous.

"So, uh… is that all?" Dipper asked, ready to take this off. It was light and comfortable, but it kept trying to slip down his front, since he didn’t exactly have anything to keep it up.

"No, not at all." Bill saw him adjusting it, and got up to come help. "Hold still, this needs to be laced more tightly."

"Wait, what- ow!" Dipper grimaced as Bill’s knee hit his lower back, providing a brace while the demon yanked hard on the strings on the back of the dress, making it tighter.

"Maybe you should lean over the bed," Bill suggested slyly. "So you don’t fall."

"So I don’t fall, right…" Dipper let the other nudge him along anyway, sighing as he put his hands on the bed, and the strings were pulled again and then retied.

"There, that should keep it up. Hmm." Bill’s eyes trailed down his backside. "Really doesn’t have much to the back of it, does it?" He traced his fingers over the skin of Dipper’s back, making him shiver slightly.

Then he lowered his hand, giving his rear a firm smack under the dress.

"Bill!" Dipper quickly turned around, opening his mouth to admonish him, but was interrupted by lips meeting his. He struggled for a few moments, but Bill’s hands had grabbed his wrists and then he was being held down on his back, the other’s weight pressing down on him in a rather pleasing way, and he gave in, kissing back.

As they explored each other’s lips, Bill transferred both of Dipper’s wrists to one of his hands, holding them above his head easily. His free hand slid down, stroking his shoulder, side, and finally, settling on one of his legs.

Dipper’s breath caught in his throat as that hand moved back up, slipping beneath the ruffled fabric, toying with the leg band of his briefs.

Bill chuckled and pulled his mouth away to say, “Maybe I should have bought those lacy panties to go along with this. But I suppose this is enough for now.”

"You ass," Dipper muttered, biting his lip to hold in a groan as Bill’s hand cupped him, fingers putting just enough pressure on him to make his body grow hot.

"Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this." Bill kissed him again, and then lowered his head to nip under his chin.

"A-ah… I am, just… is the dress so necessary?" Dipper moaned as the demon’s teeth sank into his neck, not quite enough to hurt, but enough to get him excited. His legs shook.

Bill licked the teeth marks and looked up. “No, not really. But it makes this so much more interesting. You get embarrassed over the silliest things. I, personally, find it endearing.”

"Really?"

"Mhmm. You should wear dresses more often." Bill used his teeth to untie the ribbon that was around Dipper’s neck, taking his hand off him to grab the ribbon and instead tie his wrists together.

That startled Dipper, and he tried to tug his hands apart, but then Bill was kissing him again, both hands touching him now, long fingers rubbing against him through the fabric of the dress, sliding down his back, and he lifted his hips slightly, trying to push his body against Bill’s.

"Easy, Pine Tree, I’m getting there," Bill murmured against his lips.

"Well, get there faster," Dipper complained.

"Geeze, and I thought a romantic like you would appreciate me taking it slow for once. Guess I better speed it up, then."

"Well, if you really want- ah!" Dipper’s back arched as one of Bill’s hands returned to between his legs, squeezing and then stroking, and the human felt an uncomfortable tension as he grew aroused. He met Bill’s eyes, silently pleading with him to touch him without any clothing in the way.

As perceptive as always, Bill understood the request easily and complied, tugging the underwear down Dipper’s legs. He held them up for a moment, laughing.

"Okay, another good thing about dresses… I can get these off without you having to remove anything else. Pretty convenient." He tossed them aside and returned his hand, now grasping Dipper’s length and slowly sliding up it.

"Nn… Bill…" Dipper leaned his head back, breathing deeply. He felt much too warm with this dress still clinging to him, but it wasn’t as bad as he expected. This still felt great.

After getting his fill of how Dipper looked with his eyes closed and that blissful expression on his red face, Bill paused and sat back, taking off his own clothes.

Dipper opened an eye, huffing at the lack of stimulation, but when he saw the other undressing, he decided he could be patient.

"Should I take this off?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm… nah. I think you should keep it on."

"Why?"

"Because I’m gonna enjoy seeing you in something other than shorts and a t-shirt for as long as possible." Bill tossed the last of his clothes aside and dove onto the other, and Dipper felt an involuntary whimper escape him as his partner’s warm body pressed against his. He looked up at the demon’s golden eyes as the other straddled him, hyper aware of Bill’s hand pushing the hem of the dress up so he could get close enough to grind against him.

"Aah…" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face aside as he felt the other’s mouth against his throat, suckling and turning him on even more. He pushed his hips desperately against Bill’s, and the demon laughed.

"Wow, you really want it. Relax, I’m getting there." Bill leaned over him, opening the drawer in the bedside table and retrieving their lube.

"I really think you should let me take the dress off… it’s only gonna be in the way," Dipper insisted.

"You really doubt my skill, Pine Tree. It will be fine." Bill applied a generous coating of lube to himself, and then moved his slick fingers between Dipper’s legs, wiping the rest off on him. He pressed a finger into him, hearing him moan, and spent a few moments loosening him up. He prodded against his prostate once, just to make him whimper, which was one of Bill’s turn ons. He loved being in control.

"Hurry up," Dipper begged.

Well. Bill really couldn’t resist a request like that. He put the bottle of lube aside and pulled his finger out, casually wiping his hand off on the dress. “Whatever you say, love.”

Dipper idly tried to free his wrists from their bond, then yelped in surprise when Bill grabbed his waist and rolled them over, so Dipper was now sitting on his hips.

"Go ahead, maid, service me," Bill said, lowering his eyelids and giving Dipper a seductive look that he couldn’t say no to.

"Sure, Master." Dipper lowered his hands so he could finally pull the ribbon off them with his teeth, and then grasped his partner’s shaft, stroking until it was quite firm, and he could see a dark blush spread across Bill’s face.

The demon moaned in approval, bucking slightly against the other. Then he gasped as Dipper sat down on him, taking him in deep, and began riding him.

"F-fuck, Pine Tree… ah!" Bill’s fingers clenched into Dipper’s legs, holding them apart as he enthusiastically thrust up into him. He watched the way the human moved over him, and sank his fingernails harder into his skin, drawing a groan out of him.

Dipper trembled, leaning forward slightly and putting his hands on Bill’s middle for support. He continued to pivot his hips, lifting up and down in time with the other’s thrusts, the friction creating a pleasure so good it had him moaning with each impact. Especially when he shifted so the other drove against his prostate.

As the heat built, Dipper became vaguely aware of how sweaty he was, the tight dress clinging to him uncomfortably, but he ignored it. He could worry about that later. He ground down into his partner’s movements, and the feeling was just so good that it finally pushed him over. He tossed his head back and moaned in ecstasy as he released.

Bill moved his hands up to Dipper’s waist to help support him, fascinated as always with his expression. And it was because of him. Grinning, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Dipper, rolling them again so he was on top of him, and continuing to move, kissing him deeply.

"Nngh… ah, B-Bill…" Dipper gasped out against the demon’s lips, unable to stop moaning at the continued stimulation that made his body twitch, skin tingling. It was almost unbearable, and just as he began to consider asking the other to slow down, Bill had his orgasm. Dipper shook slightly at the sensation of fluid inside him, letting out a shaky breath.

They held tightly to each other as they recovered, breathing deeply. Then Dipper gently nuzzled the side of Bill’s head, tapping one of the earrings he never seemed to take off. “Mm.. that was fun.”

"Heh. Of course. I’m always fun." Bill withdrew from him, then examined him, tilting his head. "You’re really sweaty."

"This thing is hot." Dipper picked at one of the sleeves, which was practically glued to his arm.

"Yeah.. but you look so precious in it." Bill stroked Dipper’s cheek. "But you can take it off if you want."

Dipper immediately tried to pull it off, but without much luck. “Ow, how tight did you tie this?”

"Enough. Here, I’ll get it." Bill climbed off him, helped him sit up, and untied it. He easily loosened the strings, and Dipper practically threw it off, sighing and rubbing his waist.

"Finally. Ew…" Dipper brushed some of the sweat off himself.

"But wasn’t that great?"

"I still don’t think the dress was necessary." Dipper tried to sound annoyed, but as the other affectionately snuggled him, he relented. "But maybe I could wear them more often."


	2. "Biology" Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> *sweats nervously* prompt: Um Bill begging Dipper to help him out with human anatomy *wink wink* (even though Bill already knows everything but just wants to see Dippy naked)

"Hey Pine Tree?"

"Hmm?" Dipper didn’t look up from his science textbook. He would be taking the end of course tests for twelfth grade very soon, and while his AP Biology class was the least of his worries, he wanted to do some light studying.

"You seem to know a lot about science."

Dipper smirked a little. “I know a fair bit.”

"Could you… teach me something?"

Dipper was so thrown off by the request that he lowered his book at last, staring at the dream demon that had gotten surprisingly close to him. He still wasn’t quite used to his human body, nor the fact that he was temporarily living with him. He really hadn’t expected his parents to allow it, but… then again, Bill had likely brainwashed them.

"Teach you?" he inquired. "Aren’t you supposed to be all knowing?"

Bill crossed his arms. “I know lots of things, kid. Not everything.”

"Right. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Some biology stuff."

"Luckily for you, that’s what literally this entire book is about. Ask away." Dipper had to admit, it was kinda cute how the other’s face just lit up with glee and eagerness.

"Great! So, how does skin work? Like, how do you feel things?" Bill touched Dipper’s face to emphasize. "I can feel things in my demon form, of course. But not quite like this. What’s going on with the pain and pleasure and stuff?"

"Well, that’s easy. It’s all thanks to the somatic nervous system." Dipper paused as Bill snuggled against him, watching him as if he was telling a fascinating story. When the other nodded, he continued. "The skin is full of nerves. These nerves have receptors on them, which transmit a signal to the brain when something comes in contact with the skin and stimulates them. There are different ones for pain and pressure and temperature and stuff."

"And how are these signals sent?"

"Through neurons. Specialized cells that transmit electric signals. They pass along information about all kinds of things to your spinal cord, and then up to your brain. Your brain then translates it into a meaning. How it does that is kinda hard to explain… it just does."

"Huh." Bill nodded slowly, memorizing that. "Good to know. It’s interesting, how tiny little things make it possible to feel such a wide range of sensations." He reached up, brushing his hand along Dipper’s face.

"Yeah… the human body is fascinating." Dipper casually nuzzled back against the hand. "Any other questions?"

"Okay, um… So I guess there are more nerves in certain parts of the body?"

"Definitely. Like, the palms of the hands have way more than the face, for example. Which is kinda dangerous in a way, since the less nerve endings you have somewhere, the harder it is to notice when your skin is becoming damaged."

"Makes sense." Bill examined the book, then began flipping through it curiously. "Okay, I kinda want to know more about human bodies… I’m in one, gotta know what’s going on in this meat sack I’m controlling… ah, this looks informative." He looked up at Dipper, whose face was blank. "How about you tell me about the reproductive system?"

"Oh. Well… It’s pretty straightforward." Dipper started to point at the models of male and female sex organs, then groaned, covering his face. "These pictures are so inaccurate…"

"So why don’t you show me a more accurate representation?" Bill asked, voice lowering.

Dipper felt his palms grow sweaty. “Uh… wow, okay.” He wiped them off and tried to scoot back, but as his bed was against a wall, Bill easily backed him up to it. He quickly dropped his book, startled when the demon’s hands slid down his shoulders.

"Why so shy?" Bill said, grinning. "It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before."

"U-uh, well, usually it’s dark, and you’re not… not exactly staring at me… like this."

"Stop being such a prude." Bill moved his hands lower, grasping the human’s shirt and trying to pull it off.

"Okay, stop, let me do it." Dipper sighed and removed his shirt. Immediately, the other’s hands were against his chest, putting pressure on him, fingers exploring curiously. He swallowed, feeling his heart beat harder as Bill leaned over him, ever so slightly putting weight on him.

"So interesting… Skin over muscle over bone… surprisingly sturdy, yet… very easy to break under the right conditions. Ah, and so very sensitive…" He snickered when his touches to Dipper’s sides made him giggle. "Okay, science nerd, what makes people ticklish?"

"That… that has to do with… ahaha, stop for a moment, ya jerk." Dipper batted his hands away. "It’s a confusing subject, but I think it has to do with the nerve endings, when pressure in certain areas causes a simultaneous feeling of pain and pleasure, and a subsequent release of a kind of endorphin, which causes laughter… And it’s also kinda a mental thing, because some people will start laughing before they’re even touched… I really don’t know."

"You’re such a dork." Bill held him down and started tickling him again, going for his neck this time, which got him laughing. "Okay, okay, this is great. Let’s see, what else…" He moved his hands down lower, fingers casually grasping the other’s shorts. "Mind if I get a closer look at you?"

"Uh…" Dipper glanced worriedly at the door to the room, but it was closed and he knew they were alone. Mabel was out with friends and would be gone at the three movie premiere at the theater for quite some time, and his parents had already told him they would be busy at work until late at night. It was safe. "S-sure."

Bill gave him a confident smile as he swiped the shorts off, putting them aside. “You’re such a great teacher. But I’m a bit of a visual and… hands-on learner.” He slid a hand between the human’s legs, putting pressure on him that made him blush.

"So, uh… any other questions?" Dipper asked, anxious but also kinda excited about where this was going.

Bill sat on his hips for a few moments, still fully clothed himself, seeming to just admire him. His eyes explored him, and he occasionally touched him with his fingertips, asking questions about different parts of him.

Dipper answered the best he could, but it was really distracting with the way Bill’s hands kept going lower, until he was again rubbing against his groin.

"Bill, I’m really starting to think this isn’t just about learning about the human body," Dipper stated.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Bill said innocently, though his wide grin gave away his inner thoughts.

"Uh-huh. In that case, I’m sure you’ll simply find it kinda interesting if I say that’s a very sensitive area, or you’ll just… ah." Dipper tilted his head back, groaning in pleasure when Bill’s fingers moved under the waistband of his briefs, stroking bare skin. "Just touch me right where you already know I like it."

"So I guess you could say this area is ticklish?" Bill was laughing as he pleasured the other.

"In a way. Nngh… Bill…" Dipper leaned more against the wall behind him, fingers sinking into the covers for support. A little tremor started up in his legs, and it was only made worse by the demon sliding his underwear down enough to wrap his entire hand around him, caressing him.

"Would you happen to know… the scientific term for this area?" Bill was completely enjoying himself.

Dipper huffed, closing his eyes now. He moaned as the pressure increased, but managed to say, “That would be my dick, you fucking tease.”

"I don’t think that’s the scientific- ah!" Bill shouted in surprise as Dipper’s arm wrapped around him, yanking him forward. Then their lips were together and the human was kissing him angrily and needfully and he was responding, closing his eyes and pressing close to him, hand still moving up and down his shaft, aware that he had become aroused.

"Don’t. You. Stop." Dipper warned between breaths, not completely separating to speak. Then he resealed their lips, beginning to buck his hips back up against his partner’s hand, making sure he made the most breathy moans he could, wanting to get the other frustrated.

"Don’t… plan on it," Bill responded quietly, beginning to gasp; his body was growing excited, and he felt sweat somewhere on the back of his neck, sticking to his clothes. He would never fully understand why it had these reactions to certain feelings and noises, but oh… he loved it.

Dipper didn’t let go of the other until he reached his climax, sighing the demon’s name against his ear in a way that made him shiver. Then he pushed him off, sitting back and smiling at the stunned look he received. “Okay, class is over.”

"W-wait." Bill had only meant to get the other bothered, but now he needed to finish it. His own body was demanding it. "But I…"

"You want a little bit of… after class tutoring?"

As he was practically tackled back against the bed, Dipper decided the answer was yes.


	3. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiikun23 said:  
> BillDip nsfw prompt: slutty dipper + getting caught? Please and thanks you!

Finally. He was done. He was finally done.

It was with a huge grin on his face that Dipper Pines practically ran out of his last class of the day. All he had done today was the last of his end-of-the-year tests, and was certain he had passed all of them with high scores. And now it was over. Twelfth grade was DONE. He didn’t have to step foot in this building again. He didn’t need to look at any of these people until graduation in a few days, which was going to be held in the auditorium of a nearby college.

"Mabel!" he called, easily locating his sister and grabbed her arms to spin her around in a circle. She was laughing, and playfully punched his shoulder.

"School’s over!" she said excitedly.

"Heck yeah, it’s awesome! You gonna celebrate?"

"Yeah, I’m going out with my girls tonight! We’re hitting the town!"

"Great, that works out perfectly." Dipper let go of her and ran to his locker. She followed him, smirking.

"You going to call Bill?" she teased.

"My next step. It has been way too long since I’ve seen him." Dipper opened the locker and took out his backpack, shoving a few things into it. But the rest, he threw away into one of the many trashcans that had been set out for this purpose.

Bill Cipher had actually lived with him for a few weeks; they had convinced his parents to allow it. But Bill did have a house of his own, and he had to pay for it somehow, so he had gone back home and continued his career as a magician/amateur actor. He had to keep up appearances, after all.

And with Dipper getting ready for the tests, Bill had figured he didn’t need any additional distraction. So he’s been in Los Angeles for about a month, and though they’ve talked on the phone and texted and had video chats through Skype, and Bill has visited him in his dreams while in his demon form, it was about time they saw each other in person.

"He’s coming tomorrow, right?"

"Mhmm." Dipper was quite happy about that. Not that he would tell Mabel of his plans.

"Cool. Well, I gotta go clean out my locker. See you… eventually." She raced off, and Dipper finished emptying his locker. He pulled on his backpack, left the locker open to show that it was available again, and headed for the front doors. While he walked, he took out his phone to call his partner.

The call was answered immediately by a chipper voice. “Hello, Pine Tree.”

"Hey. What are you doing?" Dipper asked casually.

"Chilling."

"Right. Well, you should probably start packing and get your ass up to Piedmont."

"You done with school, sapling?"

"Yep. You can distract me all you want now. And lemme tell you… I want your particular brand of distraction." Dipper lowered his voice a little, unable to keep a hint of seduction from slipping out. And the other definitely picked up on it.

"Oh, you want it, huh?"

"Yeah, so much. We’re gonna have a lot of fun when we see each other. You still like fun, right?"

"Oh of course. Can’t wait. See you soon."

Dipper was a little surprised at how Bill seemed to want to end the conversation, but shrugged and said, “Okay. See you.”

"Bye, little Dipper."

"Bye, overgrown Dorito."

They both chuckled at the dumb but affectionate nicknames, and hung up their respective phones. Dipper put his back in his pocket and walked faster, nimbly dodging students and finally making it to the front doors. He swung one open and stepped out into the warm air, sighing.

He went down the steps and glanced briefly at the students waiting to be picked up by their parents, and at the groups heading for the buses. He was almost getting ready to walk toward the student parking lot when someone caught his eye, and he jerked his head back toward them.

A tall young man stood near a pillar, leaning casually on it and watching him with a smile. He wore a plain yellow t-shirt and jean shorts, with sandals. And even without his usual striking black make-up, he was perfectly recognizable.

"Bill!" Dipper ran toward him, feeling a wide grin on his face, which the other copied. Then he was jumping into the other’s arms, embracing him tightly and laughing. "What are you doing here already?"

"You really thought I was going to wait a whole ‘nother day to see my Pine Tree? Nope." Bill held him and gave him a kiss on the lips, making him blush. "So I figured I’d surprise you."

"Wow, no kidding. It’s great to see you!" Dipper leaned back and looked him over. "And in casual clothing too! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything like this, actually."

"You like? I noticed humans don’t tend to dress fancy all the time, which is a shame, since it makes them look much more respectable. But you guys run around in stuff like this and no one bats an eye, so I decided to try it out." Bill rubbed one of his arms. "I feel exposed."

"You’ll get used to it." Dipper’s gaze lingered on Bill’s biceps for a bit too long, and the other noticed.

"Checking me out, huh? What’s the matter, forgot what I look like?"

Flushing a brighter red, Dipper shook his head. “No, just… I’m not used to getting to see so much of you. At least, not in the light.” He traced his fingers down Bill’s arm, then looked up at his face. “It’s weird seeing you without your eyeliner on. Or eye shadow.”

"Now that was just me being lazy today. But I could put it back on for you."

"No, I uh… like how you look without it. And with it, too. Either way, you’re uh… fierce?"

Bill just looked at him. Then he grinned widely. “Of course I am! So, Pine Tree, got any plans for later?”

"You better believe I do. I wanna…" Dipper leaned up to whisper in his ear. Bill listened with a small smile, nodding a little in approval. Then the boy said something that actually made him blush and cover his mouth with a hand.

"Wow, Pine Tree, that’s dirty. You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, let’s not waste any time." Dipper grasped his arm and began tugging him along.

Bill shook his head as he followed. “You’re acting more… promiscuous than I remember. You okay? You never seemed like that type.”

"I’m really comfortable around you. And I don’t care what these guys think." Dipper waved his hand carelessly toward the rest of the students, not even sparing them a glance.

"Yes, but… well, whatever. I like it."

"So, did you drive up here, or…?"

"I teleported."

"Ah. Now that makes things a lot simpler. We’ll only have to worry about one vehicle." They were walking through the parking lot now, Dipper digging out his keys and remotely unlocking his car.

"Yep. That’s what I was thinking."

When they reached the car, Dipper opened the driver’s door and tossed his backpack carelessly into the passenger seat, then grabbed Bill and started wrestling him into the backseat.

"Whoa, hey!" Taken by surprise, the demon lost his footing and fell into the car, and he awkwardly scrambled backward on the seat, fingers clenching into the fabric as he tried to push himself back up. Then Dipper climbed in after him, closed the door, and tackled him.

Bill was just starting to register the pain of his head smacking into the other door when the boy was on him, kissing him hungrily, and he was automatically responding. Dipper’s lips felt almost angry as he pressed against him, and Bill soon felt lightheaded and had to break away, breathing deeply.

With a groan, Dipper shifted to press his face to the other’s neck, sliding his nose up to his hair, inhaling. “Ohh, Bill… I need you.”

"This.. this is very forward by your standards… I’m not sure how I feel about this." Bill was wondering where Dipper’s boldness had come from. He was like this in the bedroom, sure, but… in public? It was very odd. But he kinda liked it.

His partner made an odd sound that seemed to be a mixture of a frustrated groan and a chuckle. “Maybe you should just go with it. I know you like to stir things up, make some chaos… well, now I’m doing that.”

"You certainly are. Not that I’m complaining." Bill let out an involuntary moan when Dipper lowered his mouth to suckle on his neck. He had forgotten how sensitive that area was, and didn’t quite have the same self control he had built up before. He would probably recover it in no time, but for now, he bowed up against the other, pleased that the human rested his weight back against him.

Then Dipper abruptly pulled away, climbing into the front seat and starting the car. “We’re not doing this here. Too many people. We’ll go home.”

"What about your sister?" Bill asked, feeling woozy as he sat up. Man, these hormones sure were something.

"Gonna be out with friends all night."

"Your parents?"

"Working late."

"Hmm. Works for me! Let’s go!"

It was at almost reckless speeds that Dipper tore out of the parking lot and back toward his house, but he wasn’t the only student doing so today. At one point, Bill joined him in the front, tossing the backpack behind him as he did. He messed with the radio and told jokes and generally got the other into a very good mood, enjoying how he laughed at the simplest of jokes. That kid has missed him so much.

Finally, they arrived at his house. Not even bothering to get his backpack out, Dipper turned off the car and ran for the front door. Bill chased him, and he had it unlocked and was swinging it open within seconds. They playfully pushed each other as they both tried to go in at the same time, then managed to get inside.

They raced to Dipper’s bedroom, just barely remembering to close the door before they were leaping onto the bed, rolling around until Bill got the other underneath him, both of his wrists pinned against the covers.

Surprise briefly flicked across Dipper’s face, and then acceptance, and he gave the other a seductive smirk. “What are you going to do to me, Bill?” he purred.

“I’m gonna do things that’ll make you scream,” Bill replied, lowering his eyelids. “You down?”

“Hell yeah, give me all you got. Pound me against the mattress, make the bed rock, come on!”

“Well, I can’t say no to that enthusiasm. Get your clothes off.”

Dipper was all too happy to comply, and they both unclothed in record time, tossing the garments uncaringly to the side. Once naked, they spent a few moments making out, familiarizing themselves with each other’s bodies again as their hands explored. Every curve was the same, every small ridge of bone right where it should be. Erogenous zones were still quite sensitive; maybe even more so, after so much time of not being touched.

Their fingers brushed against such areas, and they moaned into each other’s mouths, Dipper shifting so Bill was directly over him, and wrapped both legs around his hips so he could grind against him.

“Nn, Pine Tree…” Bill had to force himself to show restraint, even though every part of him was just screaming at him to take advantage of the other. He was willing, and it’s been so long… but he had to keep control and take it slow, he couldn’t let Dipper think that he couldn’t fight his body’s instincts.

But Dipper was making that a very difficult task, clawing at him now with his fingernails, the pain burning into pleasure for the masochistic demon. They were both very turned on by now, and the human’s hips still steadily moved against him, making it perfectly clear that he was ready to continue.

Giving in, Bill leaned down to whisper to him, “Okay, hold on, we need to get the lube…”

“Way ahead of you.” Dipper reached under a pillow and brought it out, showing Bill the bottle.

“You… kept that under your pillow?”

“Yeah. For tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s good that you did.” Bill poured some out onto his fingers, first applying it to himself, and then taking a couple minutes to prepare Dipper.

The boy moaned softly as the other’s slender fingers stretched him, pressing in deep before sliding out, occasionally putting just enough pressure on his prostate to get him harder.

“Bill, come _on_ ,” he whined, legs shaking now, body tingling with pleasure. But he needed more. He needed to feel the other inside him.

“Patience, Pine Tree.” Bill put the lube aside, and Dipper huffed.

“For once, do you think you could call me by my name- aah!” Dipper shouted out in surprise as he was moved and then slammed down once more, his head actually over the edge of the bed slightly, but he quickly forgot about that when Bill mounted him and thrust inside in a motion so fluid and good that he called out for him, hands gripping the covers tightly and eyes falling shut.

Then he felt the demon’s arms around him, pulling their bodies so close together they could practically feel each other’s heartbeats, and he arched up against him, panting and writhing, but his partner held him quite firmly, and began to move.

A soft, low voice spoke against his ear in a tone that made him moan involuntarily. “Sure thing… Dipper.”

“Ohh… say it again.” Dipper could feel the other grin, the asshole.

“Dipper,” Bill repeated, this time drawing it out and ending by tracing the very tip of his tongue around the human’s earlobe.

“F-fuck…” Dipper trembled, and Bill chuckled.

“I almost forgot how easy you are to manipulate. Ah, humans are such victims to their primal urges, aren’t they?”

“W-well… what about you?” Dipper shot back. “You’re a freakin demon and you can’t control the instincts that come with your body.”

“I can control myself perfectly fine, thank you. I have excellent control over this body, actually. As you are experiencing right now.”

“…Good point… ahh…” Dipper leaned his head back as Bill licked his throat, stopping right where it was most sensitive and then sinking his teeth in. It wasn’t a hard bite; it caused just enough pain that it was exciting, and Dipper bucked his hips against the other, whimpering in need.

“Delicious,” Bill murmured, leisurely suckling until a bruise began to form.

“Nn…” Dipper managed to stifle the noises he was making, but he was already flushed red with embarrassment.

“No, keep doing that,” Bill encouraged. “I like hearing how much you need me.”

“Ha… no. I don’t think so,” Dipper replied.

Bill gave him a cool look, not that the human could see it. Then he shrugged and said, “Your choice. Mm…” He hummed softly and nuzzled against Dipper’s face for a few moments, slowing to a gentler pace.

Dipper relaxed into it, enjoying the almost tender feel of it. Especially when the other kissed him lightly on the lips, and some of his lust subsided. Instead, he become aware of just how much he loved the demon. Despite their fights in the past and their bickering now and the fact that he still couldn’t fully trust him, he loved him. And he knew he was loved back.

He slid an arm around Bill’s neck, pulling him down and affectionately kissing him, feeling flutters when the other responded just as gently. Despite how Bill claimed to be the ultimate dominant, he was pretty quick to just follow along with something Dipper starts. Even when topping, he wasn’t really in charge.

When they separated, Dipper opened his eyes slightly to peak at the other. He received a smile, and saw a glint in Bill’s golden irises that made him suspicious. It looked like he was about to laugh.

Before Dipper could ask him about it, the other was suddenly putting one of his hands on the bed, providing a brace as he lifted himself higher, gazing down at him as he resumed the rough pace he had started with.

“Bill!” Dipper hadn’t expected it, and he quickly closed his eyes again, squirming at the intense sensation. What had been a pleasant friction almost hurt now, and Bill’s fingers clenched hard into his hip, and he felt himself tense up, the hot pleasure twisting and building more and more as his partner effortlessly moved right against his prostate, and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer with this pace…

The sound of creaking pierced his hazy mind like a bullet, and his eyes immediately shot open. He stared up at Bill, who hadn’t stopped, but was staring past him. With dread, Dipper realized he was looking in the direction of the door. He leaned his head back and looked upside-down at it as well, and it felt like his heart stopped when he saw Mabel standing there, frozen mid-step in shock, staring at them with her mouth gaping open. It looked like she had been texting on her phone, but it fell from her hand as she looked at them. She made no move to pick it back up.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelped, starting to try and push Bill away, maybe yank a blanket or pillow over himself, anything, but the other simply paused and, while keeping eye contact with her, slowly leaned down and found a spot on Dipper’s neck to chew on.

Unable to help himself, Dipper closed his eyes again, gasping as the sensation sent a bolt of pleasure through him.

Grinning, Bill let go and said to Mabel, “If I were you, I’d leave.”

A dark blush on her face, she stuttered, “I… I was just… I couldn’t find my hairbrush, it’s usually in my purse, I uh… just wanted to know if… D-Dipper knew where it was?”

Bill raised an eyebrow, and Dipper leaned his head back again, opening an eye and saying, “Yeah, you left it on the counter in the bathroom again. I put it away in the medicine cabinet.”

Her eyes darted to him briefly, and she shuddered, turning away and covering her mouth as if she was going to puke. “Okay thanks I’m going out with the girls now you just have fun with Bill bye!” She snatched her phone from the ground and ran. About a second later, she came back to close the door for them, and ran again.

“Thanks,” Bill called cheerfully. Then he smiled at Dipper. “Boy, Shooting Star sure is a sweetheart, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, totally.” Dipper regarded him. “I think that killed the mood.”

“Nah.” Bill seemed to easily shake off the humiliation and got right back to it, and Dipper found himself almost screaming in approval as they swiftly began working toward their climaxes again. Okay, the mood was definitely still alive.


	4. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:  
> Hello! I just went through a crap ton of your fics and I love them all! So if you have the time, do you think you could write some dom!Dipper and sub!Bill? It'd be kinda funny if Dipper was nervous about being on top for once and Bill just thinks it's adorable how flustered (but determined) Dip is about being more in charge than usual. I just. Fluffy smut. I guess. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was written before this prompt was received but it fits the prompt pretty closely so they're going together)

It wasn’t that Dipper didn’t enjoy his nights with Bill. On the contrary, he loved them. The demon made every act of intimacy exciting and intense, displaying a confidence and dominance that was fiercely attractive to the human, who loved a good challenge. But he was kinda tired of always submitting. He’s been with Bill for months, and every single time they’ve had sex, he would find himself on his back underneath him, or on his knees and elbows with his face shoved into a pillow, or even pinned to a wall just out of sight in an uncomfortably public area. That was fun, sure, but… he wanted to switch things up a bit.

So the next time Bill tried to wrestle him down, Dipper didn’t just allow it. Instead, he grabbed the other’s wrists tightly and rolled, slamming him down underneath him. Bill yelped in surprise before recovering, staring at the panting man over him, whose eyes were narrowed with determination. Then his dark eyelids lowered, a slow grin working its way onto his face. “Well, well, well,” he purred. “Looks like my little Pine Tree has finally grown his needles.” He seemed pretty at ease with the situation.

“You’ve topped me every single time we’ve done this,” Dipper replied. “It’s my turn now.”

“Sure thing, sapling! It’s about time you took charge!” Bill casually tried to move his arms, but Dipper kept them held down. “You know, you could have done this at any time. I just topped because you didn’t seem interested in doing it and never really said otherwise, so…”

“Well, I’m doing it now. So you better listen to me.”

“Whoa, is that dominance? Didn’t know you had that.”

“I’m the most dominant person you can meet,” Dipper claimed.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Shut up and spread your legs.”

“Wow! Not bad, but you gotta be more subtle than that. More sensual than sexual, you know?”

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you? I’m gonna…” Dipper leaned down to whisper into his ear, and Bill listened with a smug smile. Then the human said something that made him blush furiously, covering his mouth.

“Okay, Pine Tree, now _that_ was definitely not subtle.”

Dipper continued speaking to him. He was embarrassed to the point that he was blushing, but Bill was responding enthusiastically to it, so he must not be doing too badly. Then he leaned down and bit into his throat. The demon groaned, and his partner moved his mouth just slightly, finding a known sensitive spot to nibble on.

“Damn… you’re good at that… ah-” Bill jumped slightly when Dipper licked, and his fingers clenched as the other dragged his tongue up to right under his jaw and suckled on another sensitive area.

Dipper moaned as Bill’s body pressed up against his, legs drifting around his waist and pulling him closer. He finally kissed him, letting go of his wrists so he could brace one hand on the bed and slide the other under Bill’s back to hold him up.

Bill immediately set his hands on Dipper’s shoulders for support, fingernails digging in as he responded to the kiss. He slowly rolled his hips up against the other, prompting him to do the same back. They grinded against each other as they made out, until they were gasping and lightheaded, and had to pull their mouths apart for air.

Once he got his breath back, Dipper moved the hand that was under Bill’s back, reaching around to his front and grasping his erection. He stroked him, using the technique that he knew Bill loved the most, watching him squirm.

“Having fun?” Dipper teased.

“Hell yeah, sapling. You really need to do this more often.” Bill nodded in approval, biting his lip as he tried to suppress a moan. But it slipped out anyway, and his cheeks darkened.

“Oh, I plan to. This is great.” Dipper pleasured him until he was sweaty and shivering, and then stopped, sitting back and just appreciating the sight. He had Bill Cipher, an ageless and powerful demon who could manipulate minds with ease, who had boundless arrogance and perhaps even a god complex, on his back in his bed, red-faced and whimpering under his breath. This was fantastic.

It was incredible how in tune the demon had become with his human body’s sensations and instincts. He was addicted to feel, to pain and pleasure and taste. At any time, he could easily leave the body empty and manifest in his triangular demon form, but he spent most of his time in his organic body. He claimed that he was having more fun than he has in years, and he was taking advantage of it for as long as possible.

Seeing Bill like this made a fire burn within Dipper. He had to push it further. He had to hear more of those soft whimpers. He just about dove on the other, and Bill’s enthusiastic laughter filled his ears before he cut him off with a kiss. As he explored the other’s lips, he moved his hand, trying to reach the table next to the bed. His fingertips could just barely brush the edge of it, and he shifted as he tried to touch the surface.

One of Bill’s hands left his shoulder, and though his eyes were closed, he could sense the other’s arm reach back, and then a small bottle was pushed into his hand.

“You a mind reader or something?” Dipper asked playfully as he separated and lazily opened his eyes.

Bill opened his own and grinned at him. “Nah, not at all.”

“Uh-huh.” Dipper opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, reaching down to press them between Bill’s legs. He found his sphincter and slid one in, watching Bill’s face closely.

Though his dark skin made it hard to tell sometimes, the demon was definitely blushing now. He looked mildly surprised at how it felt, but wasn’t resisting at all. Dipper still told him to relax, to which he responded, “Oh, I am so relaxed right now.”

“Good. That makes my job easier.” Dipper rubbed the lubricant inside and around him, smirking as he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He added a second finger and pushed them in and out, making Bill groan softly. He did this until he located his sweet spot, and repeatedly tapped it as he stretched him.

By the time he had him properly prepared, Bill’s legs were quivering, and he was actually begging, his words interspersed with whines like an animal in heat. Dipper loved the control he wielded over him right now. If Bill really wanted to, he could easily throw him off, flip the tables on him, heck… the demon could kill him with no problem. But that wasn’t what he wanted. What Bill wanted was to have sex with him, and that made Dipper feel pretty significant. An omnipotent being was at his command right now, and he was going to give him what he wanted. Eventually.

Dipper pulled his fingers out and applied some lubricant to himself, groaning a little in need. He needed this just as badly as Bill, but… he had to show restraint. He wanted to look strong and confident, had to look like he was completely in charge.

He wiped his hand off against the covers, and then began tracing his fingers down Bill’s body, rubbing in small circles against erogenous zones; he was familiar with all of them by this point.

“F-fuck, Pine Tree…” Bill complained. “Get a move on.”

“I’m not so sure you’re ready,” Dipper replied, laughing as Bill scowled at him.

“I am more than ready, you can’t just…”

“I can do whatever I want. And you’ll deal with it.”

Bill’s eyes opened fully, irises flashing red for a moment. “You little shit. I don’t have to put up with this, I could string you up by the gonads right now if I wanted to, I am a being of pure energy- AH!” He cried out as Dipper suddenly entered him in a fluid movement, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and face pressing to his throat.

“A being of pure energy that’s about to get fucked by a mortal,” Dipper reminded him, breathing deeply. The other’s body was hot around him, putting a pressure on him that made his head swim. Then he moved his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of him, sighing as a new, intense pleasure built.

Bill kept a tight hold on him, body making little uncontrollable twitches. There was pain, which was delightful enough as it was, but there was also a pleasure that really got to him in a primal way, and he relaxed into the other’s movements, learning them and soon moving back against him. They moaned together, and Bill shifted just slightly, face against Dipper’s shoulder now, feeling the human’s head press against his. He moved a hand up, winding it into the man’s thick hair.

It was almost shocking, how quickly Dipper seemed to learn this, and he was soon moving his hips gracefully, his rhythm slow but reaching deep, his entire body seeming to flex with each thrust. It was different from Bill’s faster, rougher pace, but the demon enjoyed it immensely. Especially when Dipper figured out exactly where his prostate was, and made sure he hit it every time.

“Damn… Pine Tree…” Bill murmured, almost incoherent with pleasure. “You have a natural talent…”

“I learned from the best.”

“Smooth. Mm… so good…” Bill was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with the tension in his groin, which he was quite familiar with.

“Heh. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Dipper also was close to his edge, but he was going to give the other as much as he could before it arrived. He stayed in tune with Bill’s body, trying to judge by his movements when exactly he would finish. And when he felt him tense up in a way his own body has countless times, he did something unexpected.

He stopped moving.

“What the fuck.” Bill opened his eyes, glaring at him.

“Is there a problem?” Dipper asked innocently.

“Are you seriously doing this right now? Did you really just stop, right when it was getting good?”

“Yeah. Again, is there a problem?”

“You damn well better believe there’s a problem. You get me hot and bothered and work me like this, and… stop? Why?!”

“It’s fun to see you get frustrated,” Dipper replied.

“It’s one thing to tease me about normal things, but this… this is just cruel, kid.”

Dipper only smiled at him, knowing he was pissing the other off.

“I will reach down your throat and rip your intestines out if you don’t keep going,” Bill threatened.

“I doubt that.”

With an annoyed growl, Bill tried to move against him, but Dipper’s hand on his hip prevented him from doing much. “Pine Tree,” he warned, irises going red again. This time, they didn’t change back.

“That’s not my name,” Dipper said, enjoying this.

“Neither is the one you go by now, technically.”

Dipper moved once more, but only for a few seconds, enough to get Bill frustrated even more. The demon was so close to a release that it was painful, but he couldn’t quite get there. He tried to reach down to touch himself, but Dipper caught his wrist and shoved it down, pressing his body harder against him so he wouldn’t be able to fit his hand between them anyway.

“Human!” Bill hissed, pupils elongating and turning pure white, while his sclera became pitch black. His skin was beginning to fade to a white so bright that it practically glowed. “Do you have any idea what you’re messing with, here?”

“Yeah, you only remind me every day or so.”

“You are pissing me off. I don’t have to tolerate this, I should nail you by the wrists to the wall, and set fire to your feet and let it slowly and painfully work its way up your body, while rats chew on your eyeballs and-”

“Ha, damn, that sounds intense.” Dipper chuckled and nuzzled Bill’s face, and the demon’s skin flashed back to black for a brief moment, but he was too angry to be placated by that. When Bill got mad, he was very difficult to calm. But that was one of the many fun things about him.

“Do you want hooks in your stomach, human? Because I can do that. Want to be hung from the ceiling like a freshly gutted deer? Because that’ll be happening in about five seconds if you don’t let me finish.”

“Look, there’s a simple, rather painless solution to this,” Dipper said conversationally. “I’m just as uncomfortable as you are right now. I want to finish, but there’s something I want from you.”

“What?” Bill asked through clenched teeth. One of his hands was still on Dipper’s neck, and his fingers felt like talons.

“Beg for it. Beg for relief.”

“No, that’s completely humiliating, I am not-”

“You were doing it earlier. Do it again. Just beg, and I’ll keep going.”

“This is quite a dominance kink that you have. I really should have let you get this out of your system a long time ago. But… fine.” Bill sighed, and his appearance returned to normal. He was going to cooperate, before he completely lost his mind. “Ohh, Pine Tree… please keep going…”

“Oh, come on. With feeling.”

“This is feeling. I… I want you. I need you to keep going, this is unbearable.”

“I dunno, you don’t seem that into it…”

In the blink of an eye, Bill’s angry form returned, and he screamed in a distorted, deeper voice, “ _FUCK ME, DIPPER. NOW_.”

The pure force behind the order compelled Dipper to obey without thinking, and he moved once more, so firmly that the bed actually shook. His own frustration caused him to go more quickly than he was before, but the harder thrusts were just what Bill wanted, and the demon swore violently as he orgasmed, before biting into the crook of Dipper’s neck to silence himself.

“A-ah!” The sudden bite hurt, but it made pleasure shoot down Dipper’s spine, and with the way Bill writhed against him, he lost it. He moaned as he reached his climax, body going tense for a few moments as the ecstasy washed over him. It quickly died down into a pleasant afterglow, and he found himself unable to stop grinning as he gently laid down with his partner, withdrawing from him.

Bill was panting, letting his arms drop limply from around Dipper as he was moved. When he felt the other lay next to him, he opened his eyes and blinked, reflecting on the past several minutes.

“Well… that was something,” Dipper commented, pulling the covers over them before curling up around the stunned demon.

“Uh… yeah. Something.” Bill’s shock subsided into bliss, and he laughed as it fully sunk in that Dipper had done all of that. He may have been angry at him, but looking back on it, it was actually pretty funny that he had stopped like that. He had shown some serious guts in challenging him like that, which just reassured Bill that he had chosen a great partner. Dipper was very impressive. “Ha, wow! That was fun! You have talent, Pine Tree.”

“I sure do.” Dipper kissed him gently. “So you liked it?”

“Of course! You learn quickly, that was… that was great! You gotta top more often. Just… the passion, the way you moved, it was so coordinated, like… I think I learned a few things.”

“As long as you had fun.”

“I’m always having fun. Life is fun. You’re fun. But… this was a little more fun than most things. Man, what an experience.” Bill shifted to snuggle with the human, taking advantage of his body heat. “I regret nothing.”

“Heh, me neither.” Dipper slid his arms around him and rested his head under Bill’s chin. “I’ll definitely do this more.”

“You should. Though, next time… could you maybe not tease me like that? It was kinda a dick move. I don’t like getting angry. When I’m angry, I’m not happy. And that’s a problem.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just… got a little carried away. I liked having control.”

“I don’t blame you, that’s an awesome feeling. But do it in ways that won’t piss me off, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“Works for me.” Bill closed his eyes, yawning. “You really wore my body out. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Sounds great.” Dipper closed his own eyes, moving so his forehead was against Bill’s. It was a subconscious position by this point, and for good reason. Within seconds, Bill had left his human body and entered the mindscape in his natural form, and then he pulled Dipper right along for the ride, letting his body rest while they frolicked in a world made of dreams. Awake or asleep, they were inseparable.

And that was just how they liked it.


	5. Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> *whispers* smut prompt: dominant!Bill, grinding?

All he did was comment that he wanted Bill to take it slow for once. That it was better when they took their time and had a nice, steady build-up. What he hadn’t counted on was Bill using that comment to justify being positively cruel in bed.

"Ah… Bill, please…"

"Yeah, kid?"

"G-go faster, or let me touch myself… something."

"But I thought you wanted to take it slow."

Dipper could practically hear the grin in the demon’s voice. “Not this slow! Fuck!” He writhed, fingers clenching helplessly; Bill’s hands firmly held his wrists down.

"Well, I personally am enjoying myself." Bill gave his hips another gentle grind downward, sending another rush of heat through the frustrated human. Dipper whined and bucked back against him, but the other shifted weight to merely hold him down, not giving him the room he needed to continue.

"We haven’t even taken our clothes off," Dipper complained. He felt much too hot, especially with the other on top of him like this.

"We don’t need to. I’m trying something new."

"Look, I’m as adventurous in the bedroom as you are, but… you can’t just grind on me and expect that to-"

"Oh, yes I can." Bill’s mouth met his, and Dipper made sure he kissed him back as angrily as possible, letting him know how irritated he was. After a few moments, Bill traced the tip of his tongue against Dipper’s lower lip, enticing him to open his mouth and allow the kiss to deepen.

He moaned, trying to move his hands, but Bill still would not let go of them. He managed to get a leg around him, though, and held their lower bodies together. He just about whimpered in relief when the other began rolling his hips against him again, pressing down firmly enough and in just the right area that even through their clothes, it excited him. It may have just been a mental thing, more out of the anticipation for what came next… or what should be next. But there was still pleasure in the movement, and he thoughtlessly rolled his hips as well.

Bill grinned into the kiss, loving how needy the other was becoming. He really should feel bad about teasing him like this, but… he didn’t. Not one bit. He moved his hands further down Dipper’s arms, tracing the skin lightly, and sped up.

Their rutting became mindless and instinctive, Bill finally letting go of Dipper’s arms altogether in favor of sliding his arms around the human’s neck, holding him closer. Without hesitation, Dipper lifted his own hands to the demon’s sides, fingers going under his coat, tugging his tucked-in shirt out and allowing him to touch bare skin at last. He urged him to keep moving with pressure from his fingertips, digging his nails in every so often.

Despite the fabric between them, Dipper could feel himself growing more aroused, which must have been easily detectable through his thin basketball shorts, because Bill chuckled, shifting slightly to rub against the boy’s leg. Dipper gave a start as he realized he was turned on as well.

"Hold still, Pine Tree," Bill murmured, and slid a hand down to Dipper’s waist, taking hold of his shorts and easing them down. He lifted his body up slightly, enough that he could get the shorts all the way down Dipper’s legs. Once they were off, he threw them aside, and briefly ran his hand over his crotch.

The simple touch was enough to make pleasure shoot up the human’s spine, and he tried to push into it, but Bill had already removed his hand and was unbuttoning his trousers, wiggling a little as he pushed them down, then kicked them off completely.

Now with only underwear between them, they resumed their grinding, able to distinctly feel each other’s erections, the rocking of their hips occasionally becoming jerky as their muscles tensed. They were panting and groaning into each other’s mouths, hands clenching desperately at clothing, slowly getting lost in the heat and excitement of the moment, thinking only of their steadily approaching climaxes.

Sweat was beginning to drip down their legs, faces flushed red; the clothes on their upper bodies was making them feel even more heated. But they ignored this, keeping their paces as steady as possible despite the trembling in their bodies.

Then Bill pulled away from the kiss to instead nibble under Dipper’s jaw, tongue stroking the sensitive skin, and just the raw intimacy of the action was enough to turn the heat in his body into a fire. He bucked his hips up harder, the tension becoming almost unbearable, and tilted his head to give the other more room. Bill licked a little lower on his throat, and then suckled over his pulse, and this happened to be timed with a particularly delicious movement of their bodies together-

"Ahh!" Dipper tossed his head back, crying out in ecstasy as he came. His pleasure peaked, and he heard Bill make a choked groan as he gave in as well.

It took a few moments for them to come down from their highs, and as they did, they became aware of the stickiness between their legs.

"That’s kinda gross," was Bill’s first comment, and something about the bluntness of that statement combined with the lingering hormones made Dipper burst out laughing.

"Well, I told you we should remove our clothes," Dipper said.

"I just wanted to try this. Heh, I’ll make sure we’re completely naked next time."

"You’re a jerk, you know that?" Dipper sighed as he nuzzled into the other’s hair, tired but reasonably satisfied.

"You didn’t like that?" Bill teased.

"Yeah, but it took way too long. When I said slow, I didn’t mean it like that."

"Ah. Well, that’s why it’s good to experiment, hmm?" Bill snuggled him, making him laugh. "Wanna try something else?"

"Bill, honestly… I think I just want a shower and a nap right now." Dipper shifted his legs, slightly disgusted by the wet sensation.

"I totally understand. Come on, let’s take a shower." Bill got up, helping the other up with him, and the two headed for the bathroom.


	6. Obligatory PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't in response to a prompt, instead it was something I wrote on my own time and shall be posting as an apology for no activity lately. I'm sorry. The prompt writing will resume eventually but for now here's something with little to no plot. :D

He hated Bill.

He _really_ hated Bill.

“A-ah, fuck!” The cry escaped Dipper unbidden, as his body arched up into the taller one over him. His legs reflexively clenched around the demon's waist, and he whimpered when the other slowly pulled out. Then a hard thrust back in had him tossing his head back and screaming.

“Easy, Pine Tree,” Bill purred, fascinated by the boy's reactions. He began a slow rhythm that had Dipper writhing.

“Nngh, ah, B-Bill...” Dipper moaned lowly, body burning, feeling a conflicting mix of pain and pleasure, arousal and anger. “You... _asshole_.”

“Want me to stop?” Bill asked. He smirked confidently, knowing what the answer would be.

“No, just... go _faster_ you dick!” Dipper breathed harshly, glaring at the other.

Bill only smiled, moving at a torturous pace.

“Stop teasing me, damn! You started all this like an hour ago and you're just now actually fucking me! Speed up, it hurts!” Dipper's arms had been around Bill's neck, but he lowered one, grasping his erection and stroking it desperately. The pleasure had him groaning, body starting to tremble.

“Slow down, now.” Bill reached down to grasp his wrist, tugging it away and pressing his abdomen down against the other.

With a frustrated moan, Dipper grinded up against him, trying desperately to speed things up. “I hate you,” he growled.

Bill's gold eyes twinkled. “No you don't. I may piss you off but you don't hate me. You could never hate me. You're in too deep, kid.”

“I never should have let you this close...”

“You regret it?” Bill dragged his tongue up Dipper's throat, and he bucked harder against him.

“Mm... no. No, I regret nothing... but I'd really appreciate it if you actually treated me right!”

“Like?”

“Like... like actually moving! Please!”

“Well... since you said 'please'...” Bill sped up, using longer, harder thrusts that had Dipper yelling. He pressed his face into the demon's shoulder to muffle himself, body twitching.

“Ah, ah, that's it... just like that... oh, Bill, _fuck me_...”

“On it, kid. Relax.”

Dipper's eyes were shut tight, lower body jerking, barely keeping up with Bill's pace. But the raw, clumsy motion of their hips together really go to him in some deep, primal way. He could feel the tension growing hotter, twisting, and he was whining in need, pressing as close to his partner as he could.

“Talk dirty to me,” he gasped out.

Bill got to it with relish. “You feel wonderful, Pine Tree. Your body is so warm, so tight around me. I love the way you move when I'm fucking you.”

Dipper made a sort of choked moan, quivers running down his spine.

“I love your sounds... the way you look under me with your face red and glowing with ecstasy, the taste of your lust on my lips...” He kissed Dipper deeply, sliding their tongues together the moment the other opened up for him. When they pulled apart, he whispered, “You are delicious, Dipper.”

“Aah!” Dipper orgasmed at last, fingernails biting harshly into Bill's skin. He nearly sobbed with relief, and slid his hand behind the demon's head, pulling him into another kiss.

“Mm...” Bill hummed with approval as he almost gently returned the pressure, smiling idly as he listened to the boy's groans. That was delightful. That was... very pleasing to his body. He was still learning about it, but he knew one thing for sure. It responded quite positively to submissive noises. He separated from the kiss just enough to speak. “Your pleasure is very important to me. You know that, right?”

“Mhmm... I can tell. You know how to give me what I want. Now, what can I do for you in return?” Dipper's voice was shaky; he found it hard to talk with the other still going, but managed anyway.

“You're doing all you need to by lying here under me. Though... I wouldn't mind if you moved your hips a little... ah, just like that. Oh, and scratch me with your nails... nn, yeah...”

Dipper dug his nails in, then tilted his head, biting at the demon's neck. He felt him shudder, losing his rhythm for a moment. Bill was close. Dipper sank his teeth into the flesh, tasting the salt of his sweat, and soon, the coppery tang of blood. As he suckled, he could feel the other convulse, and liquid coated that sensitive spot inside him. He moaned at the sensation, holding even more tightly with his legs and lifting his head to press their lips together. This kiss was more passionate than the last, a needful mashing of teeth and tongues, and they kept at it until they were dizzy and had to separate for air.

Dipper made a languid motion with his hips, pressing the other's member a little harder against his insides, finding that he was actually kind of aroused by that. Even though he was tired, he kinda wanted to go again.

His eyes met Bill's, and immediately, the demon understood.

“Want more? Well, sure, but...” Bill pulled out, and Dipper grumbled at the loss of that wonderful pressure. “I'm pretty tired, kid. How about I lay back and you fuck me?”

Dipper's breath caught in his throat. Could he do that? Bill's never let him top before. “C-can I?” he questioned.

“Of course, Pine Tree. You've put up with me always holding you down and having my way with you... don't you want to get me back?” Those damn gold eyes were shining with amusement and seduction laced his words like poisoned honey.

Dipper gripped Bill's shoulders. “Hell. Yes.”

Bill smirked and rolled the two of them over, putting Dipper on top. The boy was blushing but looked confident enough, grabbing his lube from the headboard and pouring it into his palm. He applied it to himself, aware of Bill watching every move closely.

“You can be rough with me,” Bill informed him.

“Oh, I know.” Dipper reached down to press a finger into the other, getting started on loosening him.

That was a foreign feeling, but not a bad one. Bill shifted and pressed into it, feeling his stomach clench with tension. Dipper's finger prodded inside him, soon hitting nerves that sent a bolt of pleasure through him. He moaned softly, and immediately got defensive when Dipper stared at him.

“It feels just as good to me, I'm going to enjoy it,” Bill snapped.

“Okay, sorry,” Dipper said hastily. “It just surprised me. Usually you don't make those noises.”

“I do now. Do that again.”

Dipper flicked his index finger against that spot, and Bill actually grinded his hips into the movement.

The sight of the demon's pleasured expression was enough to get Dipper turned on, and he stroked himself thoughtlessly as he just admired the other's state of disarray.

“You can use more fingers,” Bill said, glancing down for a moment.

After a moment, Dipper worked in a second finger, and the other's back bowed up. Bill tugged the human down into a brief kiss, then let go, commanding him to continue.

Enjoying this dominance, Dipper pushed his fingers in and out, and Bill moved on his own back against him, seemingly unable to get enough of that feeling.

“I should be fine,” he said. “Pine Tree, I implore you... I need you inside me.”

Well. That was hard to resist. Dipper pulled his fingers out, mounting the other, who thoughtfully held his legs apart to allow him room. But he didn't start quite yet, instead stopping to appreciate how the demon looked laying under him, looking up at him with such eagerness, the desire plain on his face, the red in his dark cheeks.

He rolled his hips against Bill's, not entering him, but just getting comfortable.

“Ah... come on,” Bill urged. “I want to know what this is like.”

“Frustrating to be dominated, but damn erotic and fun at the same time,” Dipper replied.

“It's frustrating being under such a wonderful specimen of a human and having to wait for him to move.”

“Now you know how I feel.”

“Damn. Perspective. Okay, you've made your point, now do me.”

Dipper smirked, leaning down and kissing Bill's cheek. “I'll get to it. Eventually.”

“Pine Tree, you are an ass. I need... something.” Bill tried to ignore the ache between his legs.

“Yeah, it's almost as if when you're ready to have sex, your partner drawing it out and not touching you in certain ways can be quite painful.”

“This is a revenge thing, isn't it? Okay, yes, I get it. Just... please go.”

“I might.” Dipper gave a teasing little wiggle.

Bill's hands settled on his face, turning his head directly toward him. In a low, heated tone, he said, “Fuck me, Dipper.”

Something about hearing the demon say his name always made Dipper just lose it. He moaned and reached his hand down, guiding his tip to the other's entrance and then pushing in.

“Oh, ohh... that's so uncomfortable,” Bill murmured. “I like it. Keep going.”

“Any pain?” Dipper inquired.

“Yes, pain,” Bill replied. “But the exciting, fun kind. It feels weird but really good. Keep going, don't worry about hurting me, that's the best part.”

“Okay, but if you want me to stop or slow down at any point, let me know and I will.”

“I doubt it will come to that.”

“Probably not.” Dipper was a little more careful as he continued to slide in, until he was finally to the hilt. He rested his head against Bill's neck, breathing hard. “This feels so good...”

“It does.”

“Role reversal was a great idea.” Dipper took a few moments to get used to the sensation. Then he moved, letting instinct guide him. It was difficult at first, but once Bill relaxed into it and he found a pace that worked for him, it became easier.

“Wow, this isn't bad,” Bill commented after a few minutes. He had his arms loosely draped around Dipper's torso, nuzzling contentedly into his hair, just enjoying it. “You're so gentle.”

“This is gentle?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow that the other couldn't even see.

“Yep. You're going at a slow pace, but there's nothing wrong with that. I personally think it feels romantic.”

Dipper snorted and sped up, satisfied when the other shouted. “I'm definitely not trying to romance you.”

“No... clearly we're past that stage in our relationship. We just kinda skipped past that and went straight to the bedroom.”

“The term you're looking for is friends with benefits. We don't have to love each other... but we can definitely be into each other sexually.”

“Mm, yes, humans have such a diversity in gender, sexuality, and romantic orientation... very interesting creatures.”

“I know you don't care for labels, but... what do you identify as? You know, if only for the sake of being more human?”

It was absurd. Here they were in Dipper's bed, already sweaty and tired but having sex anyway, it was his first time getting to be on top like this... and they were having a conversation the whole time. It was weird, but... comforting. He was comfortable enough with his partner to talk like this even during intimacy. And it wasn't as difficult to stay focused as he thought it would be.

Bill closed his eyes as he thought, and for a while, there was only the sound of their breathing interspersed with the occasional pant as they continued to move together. But the pace was relatively relaxed right now, so it wasn't that strenuous. Then he spoke quietly. “I suppose I'm agender. I'm an agender pansexual and panromantic... I don't identify with a gender but I'm pretty sure I can be attracted to anyone, like I am to you, but if you were any other gender I'd still feel this way, you know?”

Dipper nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I totally get it. So, are there any other pronouns you want me to use for you, since you aren't technically male? Your body is, but you're... well, a demon.”

Bill laughed. “He and him and his are fine. It doesn't really matter. Those who speak with gendered pronouns have been using male ones for me for centuries, I just accept them. It's no big deal.”

“Okay. Just figured I should ask.”

“That's very thoughtful of you.” Bill would talk as long as Dipper spoke to him, but he really didn't want to right now, and pressed his face against the boy's shoulder to signal this.

Getting the message, Dipper decided his sarcastic comment could wait until later, and snuggled back as he focused all his attention on his movements. He was new to topping, but he was figuring out a decent rhythm, and judging by the demon's soft groans, he was enjoying it.

Bill's arms slid a little further around him, holding more tightly, body twitching in a way that was all too familiar to Dipper. Smirking, the human sped up, pleased when Bill's groans turned into gasps and even _begging_ for him to keep going.

“Easy, I'm not going to stop,” Dipper assured him.

“Good. I don't want you to. This is fucking fantastic. I should have let you do this ages ago.”

“Yeah, you should have. You're tight.” Dipper slid his lips against the other's face, making little nibbles that drove the demon wild. “I'll get you used to it.”

“I liked how rough it felt at first.”

“You're a freak.”

“You love it.”

“Hell yeah I do. Now, I want to go to sleep, so let's get this finished up. Turn your head for me...” Dipper waited for Bill to tilt his head, and then moved down to sink his teeth in under his chin, into the tender flesh of his throat.

The demon bucked, a sharp cry tearing from him as his body convulsed. Dipper could feel his ejaculate splattering him, and it was the most satisfying feeling in the world. His own orgasm soon followed suit, and he slumped down against the other, panting and not bothering to pull out of him just yet.

“W-wow,” Bill muttered, dazed. “Why do you complain about this, exactly?”

“Well... you'll find out when you try to walk tomorrow morning.”

“What if I heal my body?”

“No, you're gonna feel what I had to feel the first time you basically ravaged me.”

“Mm. Fair enough. Though you weren't near as rough on me as I was on you.”

“You want me to mess you up? I'm still awake enough to do that much.” Dipper shifted his hips to remind the other that he hadn't pulled out.

“Try it,” Bill challenged, staring him down.

Dipper hesitated, then climbed off of him. “Next time.”

“Uh-huh.” Bill smirked, sitting up and making a face as he felt fluid between his legs. “Ew, what a feeling...”

“Yep. Great, isn't it?”

“No, it makes me want to bathe myself for a very long time.”

“Go ahead, I won't stop you.”

“Hm... tomorrow. Ya know, to see if I can even walk to the bathroom.” Chuckling, Bill crawled toward him, pretty much flopping on him and pinning him to the mattress. “C'mon, let's sleep.”

“What makes you think I want to sleep with you?” Dipper asked as he put his arms around the surprisingly cuddly demon.

“Oh, I dunno... maybe it's because I have two excellent eyes in this body, so I'm not blind. I could see the affection on your face as you held me, even if you yourself did not notice it. And I'm also equipped with some great nerve endings. With which I felt the tenderness in every move, every touch. Now... let me hear your feelings right now, in this very moment.”

Dipper blinked, looking down at the other. Right now, he didn't seem so much like an ageless, powerful demon of the mind with little to no weaknesses. He just looked like a tired young man who had found someone he cared for, and the little touches of his fingertips were like kisses.

“I didn't think you could be so sweet,” he said honestly.

“Yeah? What else?”

“Why are you being affectionate? You're a demon and I'm a mortal and it's like... why do you even care?”

“You're fun. You're smart. You actually impress me with your persistence and your... audacity. It's very attractive.”

“Oh, wow... I don't think anyone's... considered me attractive before. Not like this. I always thought I looked kinda awkward, ya know, I'm really skinny and my hair looks like I never brush it even when I do and... and my teeth are kinda-”

“Pine Tree, hush.” Bill cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he said, “I don't care about your physical appearance. What matters is what's in here.” He pressed his hand to Dipper's forehead, sighing as he felt a rush of thought and emotion from the other. He was able to sort through all of it in that split second, and he felt a swell of affection, as well as an opportunity to tease the other. “You have so much in here that I love. So tell me, Dipper. How do you feel about me?”

“Well... damn, you've already seen it all, haven't you?” Dipper asked, humiliated. “I... I care about you. More... I guess I... despite everything, how you've treated me, I... love you.”

Bill smiled. Rather than appearing quickly, it seemed to come on slowly, and Dipper's heart pounded with something that wasn't anxiety or excitement. It was something deeper, more profound. He pulled Bill toward him and kissed him, deeply, exploring his mouth and enjoying how the other responded with fervor.

After several moments of this, Bill leaned back and said, “Hey, Pine Tree... Love ya too.”

“I love you most.”

“Heh. Okay, I'll let you have that one.” Bill rested his head back down, and the two relaxed in each other's arms, soon closing their eyes and murmuring tiredly to each other.

“Your methods for seducing me and making me fall for you were... odd,” Dipper commented.

“You mean you don't make someone fall in love with you by repeatedly harassing them and touching them in ways they wish they could do to themselves and getting them to have sex with you and get relaxed enough to confess to things?”

“...Not usually.”

“Ah. Well, I'm new to being human.”

“Sure.” Dipper shook his head and felt himself slip nearer to sleep, but he wasn't quite there yet. His voice was slurring, though. “This was all... really weird...”

“Isn't weird great?”

“Yeah, but... *yawn*... all this happened real suddenly. I think I need to sleep on it.”

“Sure. Want some help with that? You're really close already, but you're naturally very alert. You don't sleep easily.”

“I seem to be falling asleep just fine on my own.”

“You think that. But I can speed it along. Hold still.” Bill tapped Dipper's forehead with a finger, and just like that, the boy went limp, deep asleep. Grinning, Bill just looked at his tranquil expression. “So adorable.”

Then he burrowed into his arms, tugged the covers over the two of them, and joined him in his dreams.


	7. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-prompt one-shot, I just wanted to write this for fun. Prompts will return eventually, I just keep forgetting to respond to them. D: Anyway, here's a thing, enjoy!

While Dipper ran outside, Bill paused in the doorway, turning to hiss threateningly.

A boot hit him in the face, and Grunkle Stan advanced toward him, yelling. “Get out of my house, you demon!”

Bill jerked back, hand flying to his face as blood dripped from his nose. Usually he would enjoy the pain, but right now it just annoyed him. “Hey, fuck you, Stanley Pines!”

Dipper ran back and grabbed Bill by the arm, dragging him backward while he flipped off Stan as aggressively as he could.

“Pine Tree, let go of me, I want to punch him so hard his skull ruptures!” Bill shouted.

“Let it go, man,” Dipper said, struggling; Bill was a lot stronger than him.

Scowling, Bill turned and let the other pull him away, but not before giving Stan the dirtiest look he could muster.

“I don't want you coming around here again!” Stan called after them, shaking his fist.

From a good distance away, Dipper turned and looked at him, angry tears in his eyes. “I'm your nephew!”

“You can come back, but you aren't bringing that in with you,” Stan replied, before backing into the house and slamming the door.

For several moments, Dipper just stood there. Then he screamed and turned away, sinking onto his knees and covering his face with his hands.

Bill dropped the rock he had been preparing to throw through a window, falling to his knees next to the human and putting an arm around him. “Hey, Pine Tree... you okay?”

“No, I'm not okay! Why does my uncle have to be such an ass?!”

“You know he has his reasons not to trust me.”

“But kicking you out like that?!”

“Again... I don't blame him. Not too long ago, it was you running me out of the house.” Bill used his other hand to gently wipe the tears from under Dipper's eyes. “He'll come to accept me eventually.”

Sniffing, Dipper looked up at him. “I hope so. Because I really want you to be able to spend time with us without having to hide from Stan...”

“Oh yes... I want that too. But hey, now we have an excuse to spend time together under the stars, hmm?” Bill chuckled and laid back, taking off his hat and putting it aside, just looking up at the darkening sky.

Dipper wiped his face off with an arm, then nodded, laying down alongside the other. He draped a leg over one of Bill's as he snuggled in close, and the demon lowered his gaze and smiled, nuzzling back against him, setting a comforting hand on his back.

After a few moments, Dipper opened his eyes and looked up, lingering on Bill's face for a few moments, before looking even higher, watching the stars. It seemed that more came into view with each passing minute. They didn't speak, only holding each other and waiting for the Sun to finish setting.

At some point, Bill ended up laying down completely, head resting in the long grass, and Dipper stretched out next to him, an arm and leg over the other and head against his shoulder as he looked up.

“Hey, look,” Bill said, raising a hand and pointing at a group of stars. “It's my favorite constellation.”

Dipper followed his finger and saw a very familiar pattern. “The Big Dipper.”

“Mhmm.” Bill grinned and turned to press a kiss to Dipper's forehead, against the distinct birthmark. He ran a hand through the other's hair, pulling the locks out of the way so he could gaze at the mark.

Flushing red from embarrassment, Dipper pushed his hand away. “It's such a dumb birthmark...”

“Are you kidding? It's amazing. The odds that you would have discoloring in the exact shape of a constellation... I bet this means something, we just need to figure out what.”

“Maybe I'm the chosen one.”

“Maybe. Chosen for what, though?” Bill chuckled as he kissed it again, then shifted to kiss Dipper on the lips instead.

“I don't know,” Dipper said, once the other moved back. “Maybe...” He laughed as their lips met again, having to speak between the soft, tender pecks. “I have to... save the Earth... or something?”

“And maybe this represents an ability to... to survive the cold, air-less vacuum of space,” Bill commented.

“Or I can just go supernova like a star. Except I can only use it once, because ya know then I'd die, so better make it count.”

Bill laughed. “Possibly. Or you just have a very special mark. Because you're a very special human.”

Dipper's smile faded to a more serious expression, and before the other could question it, he pulled him over by the collar and kissed him, hard.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then he smirked and eagerly rolled to pin the other under him, practically lying on top of him as he kissed back. They made out for a while, and at some point Dipper's hand found its way to Bill's hair, grasping the well-groomed locks and tugging.

The demon groaned lowly, body moving slightly against Dipper's in a way that easily aroused the teen.

“Ah, okay.” Dipper broke away, panting for air, blushing as Bill gave him a sultry look.

“You really love compliments, don't ya, Pine Tree?” Bill said. He removed Dipper's hand from his hair and held it as he gazed into his eyes, easily capturing those brown orbs. “Well, you are special. You're unique and impressive and oh so audacious. Very likable, very... attractive. I admire your strength and will. You're brave, though you do know fear. But it's not often that I see a human who is able to not only admit to their fears, but conquer them as well. Heh. You're as red as Stan's car, Dipper.”

Dipper's remarks were easily stopped by the sound of his own name, and he could only gape at the other.

Pleased with his ability to leave the human so flustered, Bill leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's throat. “You're adorable, Dipper.” Dipper shivered, the motion one of barely contained excitement, but Bill decided not to call him out and instead interpret it differently to save him some embarrassment. “It's a bit cold, isn't it? Want to go inside?”

“You can't come in with me,” Dipper muttered.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “And why's that?”

Dipper gave him a startled look. “Because Stan said you couldn't.”

At that, Bill laughed. “Kid, you really think I'm gonna let an eighty-something-year-old human tell me what to do? While I admire his longevity, he certainly doesn't have the wisdom to command my respect. No, if I want to go into your house, I'm going to.”

“He may not be all that smart, but he's tough,” Dipper warned. “He still knows how to fight.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I'm a demon.”

“He defeated a pterodactyl once.”

“...Oh, did he now? Well, that's impressive, I'll admit. But I'm still not scared. Come, Pine Tree.” Bill scooped him up into his arms, then stood, easily carrying him back toward the Mystery Shack.

“He's probably still awake,” Dipper said worriedly.

“Nope, he went to bed approximately five minutes ago,” Bill replied, eyes glowing blue for a few moments. “He's already asleep and dreaming of... um, I can't really tell, his sleep medication is making it weird and hazy. Something to do with sentient money and hot babes? I dunno, but it looks like a real party. Anyway, we're fine.”

“Well... okay.” Dipper settled back into Bill's arms contentedly.

When he reached the door, Bill had to put the human down so he could open it. However, he found it to be locked.

“Seriously, Stan?” Dipper complained. He leaned down to the doormat, lifting it and picking up the key. “Good thing he forgot about the spare.” He unlocked it and hid the key once more.

“Oh, that great uncle of yours,” Bill chuckled. He picked Dipper back up, carrying him bridal style inside. The door was lazily kicked shut, and he took the boy into the living room. He started to head for the stairs, then stopped, a devious smile crossing his face.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked as Bill walked toward the large armchair instead.

“Oh, nothing,” Bill said with a smile, dropping Dipper onto the chair. He climbed up and sat on his lap, legs on either side of him, and leaned down to kiss him.

“Mm...” Dipper's eyes slipped shut as he responded, arms automatically drifting around the other's waist.

Bill set his hands on the boy's shoulders, then drifted a hand up the back of his head. His fingers wound into the curly strands of hair, tightened, and tugged back.

Dipper gasped in pain as his head was forced back, but at the same time, the raw dominance in the movement sent a rush of heat straight to his groin. He moaned, shifting slightly.

Humming with approval, Bill lowered his other hand, fingers pushing under Dipper's shirt and stroking his side. He distracted him by deepening their kiss, and as he slid his tongue along trembling lips, he moved his hand between the boy's legs, squeezing.

“Ah...” Dipper separated, breathing deeply and staring up at him, the red of his face starting to spread down his neck now. “Bill, uh... maybe we should... go to my room.”

Bill only grinned and rubbed the other, teasing him through the front of his shorts. “Nah. This will do nicely.”

“Come on, this is my uncle's favorite chair...”

“Exactly. Don't you want to spite him?”

“Well...” Dipper considered it, though was finding it hard to focus with the demon's talented fingers touching him like this. His thoughts were becoming cloudy with lust, but he was coherent enough for one very important realization. “We can't, we uh... we don't have any lube down here,” he said smugly.

Bill stared at him for a few moments. Then he smiled and let go of Dipper's hair, snapping his fingers. A bottle materialized in his hand, and Dipper recognized it as the same bottle that usually resided in his nightstand.

“You mean this?” Bill asked, even more smugly as he set it on the table next to the chair.

“Yeah,” Dipper conceded.

“Anything else?”

Dipper thought for a few moments. “What if someone decides to come in here for some late night TV? You never know.”

“It wouldn't be the first time we've been walked in on.”

“Yeah, but I'd prefer if we try to avoid that as much as possible.”

“Simple solution, then.” Bill waved his hand nonchalantly, eyes glowing blue for a moment. “There. No one in this house will wake up for several hours. Any other concerns?”

Dipper shook his head. “Can't think of anything.”

“Good. Now stop over-thinking things and let me fuck you on your uncle's favorite chair.”

An involuntary moan came from Dipper at that; he could never resist Bill's command. “Y-yes, go ahead...” he stuttered, fingers nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Gladly, but first, take that off,” Bill almost purred. He liked seeing the other obey him. It was one of his turn ons.

Dipper tugged the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Bill's warm hands were against his chest almost immediately, slender fingers pressing against his skin, drifting down, moving in little circles. He relaxed into the touches, sighing at the attention. It's been a while since they've done this.

After a few moments amusing himself, Bill leaned forward, nudging Dipper's jaw with his nose. The human obediently tilted his head, allowing Bill to bite down on the sensitive spot just under his chin.

“A-ah.” Dipper jumped slightly, feeling another jolt of heat. His legs shook, and as he drew in a shaky breath, Bill began to dig his teeth in and suckle, tongue brushing the skin. It took everything he had not to whine.

But Bill wasn't blind. He's spent enough time with Dipper to be able to read him like a book. And with this close contact, he could practically read his mind. “Listen, Dipper.” He leaned back and waited until he had the human's full attention, then said, “I'm going to undress. While I'm doing that, take care of the rest of your clothes. Okay?”

The other nodded eagerly, and Bill got up, stepping back so he had more room to maneuver as he pulled off his shoes and started working on his outfit. It took him a while; being dapper came with a price. But there was a good side to it: his stripping was affecting Dipper in quite a delightful way. The other was staring at him the whole time, mouth gaping open slightly, only slightly paying attention to what he was doing as he discarded his own clothing. He was done way before Bill was, and so had plenty of time to just watch him.

“Like what you see?” Bill asked, lowering his eyelids seductively as he slowly pushed his trousers down.

Dipper nodded shamelessly, eyes clearly flicking over the length of Bill's body.

“Well, I like what I see as well,” Bill cooed, giving the other a visual examination that had him blushing furiously. With a flick of the wrist, he threw away his underwear, then returned to the chair. He climbed up onto Dipper's lap, straddling him and kissing him deeply.

Dipper wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so settled for placing them on the demon's waist, sighing into his mouth. Bill stroked his cheeks and tilted his head into a more comfortable angle, then moved one hand higher, grabbing hold of Dipper's hair once more. The human groaned, fingers digging into Bill's sides.

“Heh... relax, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered, leaning back. He moved his hand down to Dipper's chest, pushing him against the back of the chair, and used his other hand to grasp their lengths, holding them together.

“Nn, Bill... ah!” Dipper just barely managed to muffle himself with his hand, but his body gave a needy jerk against Bill's when the demon began to stroke him, and the firmness of the other's arousal against his was making him quiver with anticipation.

With his free hand, Bill retrieved the lube and opened it. He let go of Dipper so he could apply the slick liquid to his dick. Then he sat back on his knees and said, “Spread your legs for me.”

Dipper swallowed and did as told, cheeks growing impossibly hotter as he showed himself to the other.

A delicate hand slid between his legs, brushing along his genitals and putting just enough pressure on him to make him moan, and then going underneath, finding his entrance and pressing a finger in. He spent several minutes just preparing Dipper, occasionally teasing his prostate, making him frustrated to the point that he was getting ready to start begging for him to hurry up.

Finally, Bill put the lube aside and settled comfortably on his knees in the chair, pulling Dipper up onto his lap. “Legs around my waist,” he ordered.

Figuring out Bill's intentions, Dipper not only slid his legs around the other, but braced his hands on his shoulders, already resting his head against Bill's neck.

Bill shifted them around so he was leaning against the back of the chair, giving himself the support he would need. Then he smiled and ran his thumb along the side of Dipper's face. “Relax for me...” He reached down to the boy's hips, lifting them slightly so he could position his tip against his entrance.

Dipper let the tension out of his muscles, sighing as the other pressed into him.

“There we go... good human,” Bill murmured, pressing his lips to the top of the boy's head. He held him steady with an arm around his waist, and slowly lowered him down, until he was completely inside.

“Ohh...” Dipper shuddered at the sensation of being filled, opening an eye and tilting his head to glance up at his partner, wanting to make sure he was enjoying it as well. Bill's eyes were half-lidded, the golden irises glinting at him.

“Now ride,” Bill ordered.

Dipper didn't need to be asked twice. He returned his face to the crook of Bill's shoulder, took in a breath, and began to move. He lifted up until the other almost slipped out of him, and then sat back down. He shuddered in pleasure, and Bill leaned his head back, closing his own eyes.

“Damn, Pine Tree... keep going, just like that... Nn...” Bill's fingernails dug into the arm rest, and his other hand stayed on the human's waist, helping to guide him as he settled into a rhythm.

Dipper quickly grew tired, but he forced himself to keep moving, wanting to please the other. He focused on breathing, going up on the inhale, down on the exhale. Over and over. As his breath sped up, he sped his pace, and was rewarded with the delicious sound of Bill's moans. His weren't reserved or quiet; he was quite vocal, not liking to repress his body's urges. If something felt good and he wanted to whimper like an animal, he was going to.

And Dipper had learned long ago that Bill's moans were one of his turn ons.

“God, Bill,” he said softly after a particularly loud noise. “I'm not sure how long I'll last with you doing that.”

Bill chuckled, eyes still shut. “That's hardly a concern of mine.”

Dipper's movements were starting to falter, his breath coming in gasps as the heat and pleasure built, and he pressed down into the other as firmly as he could with the next roll of his hips, feeling his tip right against his prostate, and then the demon moved back against him just right...

He tossed his head back and cried out as he had his orgasm, fingernails biting hard enough into Bill's skin to draw blood. Bill moaned in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the other's body shudder around him. He wrapped both arms tightly around his human, leaning down to press his face against the boy's neck as he gave in to his own climax.

When the two came down from their highs, they separated with shaky breaths, gazing into each other's eyes as they panted.

Bill smiled and swept his finger across Dipper's stomach, collecting a small bit of cum. “Heh, should I write our initials on the chair?”

“What? No. Gross.” Dipper laughed, and Bill instead licked his finger off.

“Mm, that was fun... it's been a while.” Bill snuggled with him, giving him little kisses to the forehead that made him laugh.

After a few minutes of cuddling, they got up, gathered their clothing, and headed upstairs to Dipper's room. And as they climbed into his warm bed together, Dipper decided that he should be cheeky far more often.


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy  
> *sweats*  
> this isn't a prompt answer but people on Tumblr were talking about Priest!Bill and cultist/worshipper Dipper and sex in confession booths and i just  
> forgive me father for i have sinned

“Forgive me... Father... for I have sinned,” the boy panted out, even as he lifted himself from the other's cock only to thrust his hips back down, burying it inside him again. His breath escaped with a needy gasp. “With these... nn, hands, I was unclean...” He slid his hands down the body of the older man, fingers trying to explore underneath black clothing. “So too... were my thoughts,” he confessed, moving a hand to his aching erection and giving it a stroke.

His priest took advantage of his brief pause to speak. “Tell me what you did with your hands, child,” he murmured, reaching up to brush the boy's hair back. “And what exactly your unclean thoughts were.”

“I... I thought of this, Father. I thought of... you. In a... sinful way.” The younger male's hand gave a particularly strong tug on his length, and he moaned. “I wanted to do this again. I fantasized about you holding me down while I confessed... about you touching me in ways I never could touch myself... and I pleasured myself to such thoughts.”

“Well, I must say, I'm disappointed in you,” the priest responded quietly.

The other stopped moving, giving him a small frown, before hanging his head in shame. “I am sorry... Mr. Cipher.”

The man chuckled and leaned close, cupping the other's chin and lifting it. “Call me Bill.”

“I... would that be appropriate?”

“I think it would put us on those more... intimate terms you so desire.” Bill rolled his hips up, drawing a groan from the other. “You've been very faithful, Pines. Or should I say... Dipper?”

Hearing his name spoken by his idol, and in such a low, husky voice, was enough to really get the teen to his edge. He groaned, body tensing, and began leaning his head back, eyes squeezing shut with anticipation.

“Hold on, now.” Bill grasped the base of Dipper's shaft, giving it a squeeze that completely skipped pleasant and went straight into painful. “What do you think you're doing?”

Dipper shuddered, opening an eye to look at the other. The other's face was cast in shadow by the ceiling of the booth, but he could easily see the other's brilliant eyes, one gold and the other blue, staring into him. Intelligent. Calculating. Perhaps a little excited, or was that just wishful thinking on his part?

“I'm...” His face burned with embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I did not mean to get so... carried away with my penitence.”

“Do not mistake me, you are doing marvelous. It's not often I get such emotional, _passionate_ apologies.” Bill kept his tight grip, but his other hand slid to Dipper's back, pressing on it and forcing the other to arch against him. He breathed hotly against the other's throat, making him shiver. “Your determination is a welcome relief to the usual stale, weepy confessions I get...” His teeth grazed Dipper's skin, and the boy whimpered softly. “I admire your drive... though I find something amusing.” He bit into the flesh, and after the other cried out, continued, “You come here to confess about sinful sexual thoughts and actions... and yet here you are, doing this with me. Does that not make you a hypocrite?”

“I...” Dipper swallowed, taking a shuddering breath. His mouth was dry, and licking his lips accomplished nothing. Except maybe getting the other's attention even more. He shifted, but that only reminded him of how the other was still pressed inside of him, and he blushed. “Well, Father... you are the one allowing it.”

Bill was silent for a moment. Then barked out a laugh. “True, I am! But is that really all you have to say for yourself?”

“I figured... if I showed you what I want you to do to me, and you actually did it... that would make it okay.” Dipper slowly moved his hips again, the light friction drawing a growl from the other. “So if we actually do it... it won't just be me lusting for you, right? It will... be acceptable.”

“I understand what you're saying. But seducing a priest? And one of the Great Eye's best?” Bill chuckled, pressing a kiss to the wound left by his teeth. “That's not exactly encouraged, kid...”

“The Great Eye... treasures knowledge above all else,” Dipper reasoned. “Surely he won't mind some... consensual exploration... even with one of his own.”

“He might mind them getting distracted, but... no matter.” Bill suckled on the sensitive skin, pleased with the other's moan. “Something tells me he won't mind this particular case.”

“And why's that, Father?”

“Because...” Bill's finger twirled around the gold necklace Dipper wore, taking hold of the triangular pendant and giving a yank that cut off his air and forced his head back. “I  _am_ the Great Eye.”

Dipper choked and opened his mouth to gasp, lungs already protesting the lack of oxygen. But his mouth was promptly covered by the other's, and fire raced down his skin, settling in his belly, tingling in the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling dizzy, beginning to waver as his body demanded air. Moments before he would have toppled over, the other separated from him, and the grip on his necklace loosened, allowing him to breathe. He inhaled so deeply it hurt, and coughed.

Bill pressed his face into Dipper's neck, kissing the bruise from the necklace cutting into the skin.

“Ci-Cipher...” Dipper whispered, then corrected himself when the other glared at him. “Bill... what do you mean, you're the Great Eye?”

“Exactly what I said. He is me, and I am him.”

“You... that's blasphemous, the scriptures say he would never reveal himself like that, preferring to operate in the dark, just out of view...”

“Kid, I fucking know how I operate, the scriptures have been falsified for years. But I let it continue because it still brings me worshipers.” Bill bit into him again, hard enough to taste blood this time, and felt him cringe. But the resulting noise definitely wasn't pained.

“But why... why would the Eye ever want to hide himself as one of his own priests?”

“Heh. If you were worshiped, wouldn't you want to be one of the most well-known people praising you? At least then you'll know one person is getting it right.” Bill suckled on the wound, feeling the other's cock twitch appreciatively in his hand. “You know everything about yourself, after all... it's nice getting to brag about yourself to a captive audience... knowing that with every new person you convince, your power only grows... your influence spreads. You see them wearing your symbol... and through them, can see and learn more. The power of religion is really quite incredible.”

“I want to believe you,” Dipper admitted. “But I don't know if I can.”

“You're a skeptic, my child. Exactly what I want out of my followers, honestly. I don't want simple-minded sheep that flock after me as if I'm a shepard. I want people with intelligence. People who feel a higher calling. People who want to be appreciated, who want respect. To show the small-minded doubters that they were right all along. Such people are so difficult to turn to religion... but once you have them, well... they are very loyal.”

Dipper was hesitant, so Bill said, “Let me prove it. Let me up.”

Dipper obediently got up, backing away from the other. He self-consciously rubbed his thigh against himself, before retrieving his pants from the floor and holding them in front of his groin.

“No need for such modesty,” Bill said as he stood, tugging his own trousers up and zipping them so they looked perfectly immaculate, except for the front being disturbed by a sizable bulge. “Take a seat and watch me.”

The teen did so, sitting gingerly where the other had sat, looking at his priest with wonder.

Bill stretched, and then closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. He raised his arms in a slow, fluid motion, standing tall, almost seeming to levitate, and Dipper could just start to make out what seemed to be a blue glow around him. Then he was hit with a wave of faintness, so powerful he actually nodded off before jerking back up, only to see that everything around him had been washed out in greys, except for a glowing being directly in front of him.

“What...” He squinted against the bright yellow light, eyes adjusting, and saw that where the priest had stood, there now floated a triangular creature with a single large eye, possessing a slitted pupil, wearing only a top hat and bow tie. This being had two arms and two legs, but they were thin and pure black, almost unnaturally sharp in their joints.

“Do you believe me now?” the other said, in Bill's voice.

Dipper jolted back, hitting the wall of the confession booth. “Bill! I'm sorry, Mr. Cipher, I... no, Great Eye, is that... I can't believe it! What is this? Why is everything...” He trailed off as realization struck. “This is the Mindscape, isn't it? I... I ascended?” He looked around with amazement.

“Not really 'ascended' so much as 'skipped a universe to the left' of your own. This place exists right alongside reality. Thanks to the prayers and offerings of my followers, I can move between them with more ease than I have in centuries.”

“Can you... can you teach me things? Show me your vast wisdom, great one?” Dipper asked, standing and respectfully walking closer. He bowed his head.

“Hmm, I dunno... maybe if you get on your knees and pray.”

“Of course, anything for you.” Dipper knelt before him, clasping his hands around his triangular pendant, murmuring, “My lord, please grant me the gift of your knowledge. Anything you wish to teach me, I wish to learn... I want nothing more than to be your most beloved follower, to be your... disciple.”

“Mm, that's an attractive thought. Having a disciple...” Bill floated down to him, sliding a hand under his chin and making him look up. “You don't need to finish that. I can already see the rest of it in your mind, and I am impressed with your devotion. If you wish to be mine, then I will grant it.” He lifted his other hand, a blue fire erupting in his palm. “But I have a question for you. Are you ready to possibly leave behind all you know, completely change your way of life, just for me?”

“Yes, my lord,” Dipper said eagerly. “I want to serve you.”

“The knowledge I'm about to give you could overwhelm you. There is so much to our universe that mortals were not meant to know... yet you still wish to accept this knowledge?”

“I'll accept whatever you wish to give me. Even if it's just a small fraction of your true wisdom. Please, Great Eye...”

Bill pressed his palm to Dipper's temple. “Please... call me Bill.”

There was an explosion of sensation, sound, sights, memories, emotions, pictures, millions of things racing through Dipper's mind at once, languages and stories and math and science and prophecies and things he couldn't even describe, nothing lingering long enough for him to really examine it, just flashing by in less than milliseconds. He recognized some of what he saw in those brief flashes, but the rest was a confusing blur, and his head was starting to pound, heart thudding in his chest, but maybe things were slowing down a little, he was beginning to comprehend more, and-

Darkness swirled around him, his knees buckled, and he collapsed forward. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

 

“Ow...”

“Easy, Pines...”

Dipper registered the familiar voice first, and then became aware of being held in someone's arms. He briefly wondered why everything was dark, and then realized his eyes were closed. He opened them, blinking.

Bill's face swam into view. Priest Cipher. Very human, very concerned. Standing in a room filled with color. Definitely not a triangle, and definitely not surrounded by gray.

Dipper sighed and raised his hand to rub his head. “Oh, Father... I apologize for fainting, but I believe I had a vision.”

“A vision? Tell me more.”

“I dreamed that you were actually the Great Eye, having disguised himself as a priest to better spread his word. I... don't know what to make of this.”

Bill smiled, leaning down to press his forehead to Dipper's. “That wasn't a dream.”

There was a buzz of electricity when their skin touched, and Dipper once again felt that rush of information, but slower this time. Easier to understand. His mouth gaped open, and he stared at the other.

“It was real!” he exclaimed.

“It sure was. Heh, you're my disciple now.” Bill carefully lowered him to the floor, pinning him down with an elbow while he raised his hand to his mouth. “I think I made a good choice.” He sharply bit his own thumb, and Dipper blinked as blood splattered his face. Then the other was pressing his thumb to Dipper's forehead, drawing a pattern.

The boy's knees trembled, and a twist of heat reminded him that he was still painfully aroused. He had to focus on keeping his breathing even.

When Bill finished, he lowered his hand to Dipper's mouth, tracing his thumb over his lips. Thoughtlessly, Dipper opened his mouth and used his tongue to pull the finger in, suckling on it.

“Oh, mercy me...” Bill gave a small shudder. “You are perfect...” He dropped his free hand to his trousers, unzipping them and dropping them enough to free his erection. He palmed it, groaning.

Dipper let go of Bill's thumb, just savoring the lingering coppery taste of the blood. He reached down to his hips and remembered that he had tugged off his pants and underwear earlier. “My lord... make me yours,” he whispered.

The other climbed over him immediately, legs pushing his apart. He moaned and leaned his head back, offering his throat.

Bill sank his teeth into it as he thrust roughly inside the other. Dipper shouted out, back bowing up. With a low, possessive snarl, the priest- no, the  _god_ \- began moving, so forceful that Dipper was pushed back and forth against the floor, shoulder blades and backside being scraped by the marble, but the sensation added an edge of pain that made the experience even more dirty and exhilarating. He wrapped his arms tightly around his god, moaning and pleading into his ear. Bill's movements were flawless, entire body flexing into them, and he struck Dipper's prostate easily every time.

The boy was soon sobbing from the pleasure, the sensation almost too much for him, but he wanted to please his god, and he would take whatever he was given.

“Admirable, but I want you to enjoy it,” Bill said, and Dipper started. Did he read his mind? “Little known fact, kid...” Bill's pace slowed a little, just enough for it to become more enjoyable. “I'm a being of knowledge because of my insight into people's minds. So yes, I can read your mind. I can see your dreams. And boy... do I know you've dreamed about this.”

“Yes, I have,” Dipper admitted.

“How does it compare?” Bill dragged his tongue up the human's throat.

Dipper choked and bucked against him. “Nnh... my dreams are nothing compared to the real thing...”

“Heh. Of course. Listen, little Pine Tree... you're doing well, but you could make this so much better. Move like that more often. Come on, roll your hips up against me... ahh, that's it...” Bill moaned as Dipper responded to his thrusts with a few of his own. “It's tiring, I know, but just do it. It's so rewarding. Think of it as a dance... dance with me, my disciple.”

Dipper forced his exhaustion down. He wanted to please the other. He moved back against him, meeting each thrust, forcing the other in deeper and increasing the pleasure for both of them. They were soon gasping, bodies shaking and covered in sweat, and Dipper knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was already close before this started... it was a miracle he was still going.

“Speaking of miracles... give me some of that godly praise,” Bill murmured.

“Oh... Bill, my lord... I will praise your name until I lose my voice,” Dipper promised. “I'll praise it until my throat is raw and bleeding... and then I will write of your glory until my wrists are sore and my fingers are cramped... I would sing songs in your name, nng... oh, you are everything to me, you are powerful and wise and...” He grinded harder against the other, whimpering desperately as he teetered on the edge of climax. “I want you to claim me in every way possible. Physically, mentally, spiritually. You are my god.”

“Damn right I am.” Bill gave a particularly strong thrust, and that coupled with how his fingernails suddenly dug into Dipper's skin finally pushed the boy over.

Dipper cried out the other's name as he orgasmed, body shaking and pushing sporadically up into Bill's as ecstasy pulsed through him. Then, as quickly as it arrived, it faded away, and he relaxed, falling back to the cool stone floor. The other was still going, but only for a few more seconds. Then he hunched over him and released with a throaty moan. The human sighed softly as he felt a wet warmth inside him. It wasn't as gross as he expected, though.

They laid together for a few moments, just breathing slowly, listening to each other's beating hearts. Then, with effort, Bill pushed himself up and pulled out. Dipper grunted in displeasure, but soon forgot about it when the other immediately draped over him again, resting his head against him.

“Now that was an experience,” Bill commented.

Dipper nodded, feeling very peaceful and content. “Yes, it was. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“No problem. You're really something, kid. It's been a long time since I've been so obsessed with a human...” Bill kissed one of Dipper's many new bruises. “It's not a bad thing, though... you'll be a wonderful companion.”

“So... so did you say earlier that our scriptures about you are pretty inaccurate?”

“Yeah, they really romanticize a lot of stuff. I'm great, sure, but they make me out to be way more dramatic and vengeful and angry than I actually am. Don't get me wrong, I can be all of those things. But that's not who I am. I'm... I'm about fun, really. Fun, learning, chaos, all that. I'm actually pretty cheerful. Realistic, but cheerful.”

“Heh... well, even if it's inaccurate, they were still right about you being a god...”

“Ah, god is such a strong word. But it's very flattering. There are beings more powerful than me. Not many. But they still exist. They deserve to be called gods more than I.”

“You'll always be a god to me.” Dipper kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Bill chuckled and nuzzled him. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“So...” Dipper reached up to fiddle with his necklace. “Now what?”

“Now what? Now, I'm going to get up and go shower. I would advise you go home and do the same. Get into some clean clothes. Then you can come back here whenever you're ready, and we can start going through some of that knowledge I gave you. Because you won't be able to handle it on your own, trust me.”

“All right. Wait, so I have to get up?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Damn...” Dipper sighed, but when Bill stood, he climbed to his feet too. Pain flared between his legs and in his lower back, but he tried to ignore it. “Am I going to be sore for long?”

“Nah, probably not. Just take a warm shower, maybe rub on some IcyHot, you'll be fine.” Bill fixed his clothes, then leaned forward to kiss Dipper's forehead. His gaze lingered on the mark he had drawn, and he said, “I'd take a look in the mirror before washing off, though. You'll want to see the mark I put on you.”

Dipper nodded as he fixed his own clothes. Then he leaned forward, gave Bill a proper kiss on the lips, and said, “I'll be back soon.”

“All right. Run along now, my little disciple.” Bill watched him jog out of the chapel, and smiled. He had high hopes for that boy.

Once he returned home, Dipper looked into a mirror as soon as he could. On his forehead, obscuring his birthmark, was an ovular eye with sharp eyelashes and a menacing slit pupil, just like Bill's eye in his godly form. It was such a simple design, yet it roused several feelings in Dipper. Apprehension, fear, admiration, and most of all, pride. Bill has claimed him as his disciple. The Great Eye, a being that has gained a massive cult following almost on par with major religion, has been in their world this whole time, and out of countless humans, chose him to serve him. In more ways than one.

With a smile, Dipper turned to the shower and turned it on. He couldn't wait until he went back to church.


	9. Talk Latin To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> So if you're still doing prompts I can't get this one out of my head. Bill, Dipper, and Mabel are staying at the mystery shack. Bill has taught some Latin to dipper, he mispronounces a lot, but he's still learning. Anyway they mainly use it to talk dirty in front of other people, since dipper is still shy about that kind of thing. Long story short Stan can speak Latin too, and tells them to lay off after a particularly long dirty talk over breakfast. I hope that wasn't too ridged of a prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has fairly sexual talk (albeit in another language) but no actual smut happens. It still belongs in this collection though  
> Word Count: 725

Dipper has made an impressive amount of progress in his magic studies. He was excellent at reading and writing in Latin, though he still needed more practice in speaking it. He would usually take long pauses before saying anything, as he thought it all over and arranged sentences in his mind before saying them. But he was improving. His Latin speech was getting faster. Bill often had conversations with him just to help him become more fluent.

One morning, as they were sitting at the kitchen table as Stan and Mabel cooked a hearty breakfast of pancakes and ham, Bill decided to start one such conversation. Looking over at his partner with a sly grin, he said, “Salve, Pine Tree.”

Dipper was confused for a moment, then recognized the first word as Latin. With a smile, he said, “Salve,” in return.

“Quam tu hoc fine mane?”

Dipper ran through his mental dictionary before carefully replying, “Ego me bene habeo. Et tibi?”

Finding nothing to really complain about with Dipper's pronunciation this time, Bill said, “Mihi complacui, ipsum etiam.”

Dipper nodded and glanced over at Mabel and Stan. They weren't paying attention to them, talking among themselves as they cooked. Stan seemed to be amusing his niece with something he was carving into a piece of ham as it cooked. Dipper returned his attention to Bill as the other started to speak again.

“Justus sum cogitans quomodo volo te flecti super ora ipsius recumbentis.”

Dipper blinked, and then blushed furiously as the meaning came to him. “Bill!”

Bill grinned. “Cum corpus meum inpresso admonere vestram operies posteriora.”

“Ne dixeris huiusmodi, recti sunt ibi!”

The demon took a casual sip of his coffee, and said, “Hac praeterita nocte succlamassem viam vos amavi.”

Dipper swallowed, glancing over at his family. Well, it wasn't like they could understand Latin. He returned his gaze to Bill and said, “Et ego viam vos moveri fruebatur intra mihi.”

Bill swallowed and coughed, then met Dipper's eyes. “Ego tacebo tu descendit et irrumabo vos.”

Now it was Dipper's turn to start coughing on his coffee. He nearly choked, face a bright red, but managed to swallow. Rubbing his throat, he glared at the other. The demon wasn't even blushing as he said these things. What an asshole. Dipper cleared his throat and said, “Et ego ero loco mea crura circa vos lumbos et ego ero obsecro enim magis.”

Bill leaned a bit closer to him, eyelids falling to half mast. “Utinam vos mordetis mihi?”

“Si vultis mihi ut.”

Bill was just starting to respond that he certainly would want him to, when Stan slammed plates of food down in front of them and said, “Conclude! Ego sum iens perdet mea appetitus!”

Dipper and Bill gave him matching horrified looks.

“You can speak Latin?” Dipper demanded.

“Yes, do you have any idea how much my brother spoke it when we were kids?” Stan replied. “We used it like a secret language because almost no one actually spoke it fluently, but he insisted on teaching me. And if I have to hear another word about what you do in the bedroom, I'm gonna be making both of you sleep outside. Now shut up and eat.”

Bill started laughing as he picked up a fork and cut into his pancakes. “Haha, I am so sorry, Stanley. I didn't even realize you could understand us. If I did, I would have gone into way more detail.”

Stan roughly elbowed him before going to sit down with his own food. He sighed and rubbed his temple, and Mabel giggled.

“Maybe I should learn Latin,” she commented. “Then you guys wouldn't be able to hide anything from me.”

“Please no,” Dipper muttered, embarrassed. He wanted to just crawl into a hole and hide forever.

“Kid, if it makes you feel any better, it doesn't matter if he heard us talking about it,” Bill said, reaching over to give Dipper's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Because he hears us doing it all the time.”

“Oh my God.” Dipper got up. “If you need me I'll be eating in the living room.” He grabbed his food and left the room.

Bill just chuckled and gave Stan an amused look. “You ever wanna hear more, just let me know. I'll be glad to give you all the details.”

“Shut the hell up, Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> "Salve" - Hello  
> "Quam tu hoc fine mane" - How are you this fine morning?  
> "Ego me bene habeo" - I am well.  
> "Et tibi?" - And you?  
> "Mihi complacui, ipsum etiam" - I am very well  
> "Justus sum cogitans quomodo volo te flecti super ora ipsius recumbentis" - Just thinking about how much I want to bend you over the side of this table  
> "Ne dixeris huiusmodi, recti sunt ibi!" - Don't talk about things like that, they're right there!  
> "Hac praeterita nocte succlamassem viam vos amavi." - I loved the way you screamed last night  
> "Et ego viam vos moveri fruebatur intra mihi." - And I enjoyed the way you moved inside me  
> "Ego tacebo tu descendit et irrumabo vos." - I am going to hold you down and fuck you  
> "Et ego ero loco mea crura circa vos lumbos et ego ero obsecro enim magis." - And I would put my legs around your waist and beg you for more.  
> "Utinam vos mordetis mihi?" - Would you bite me?  
> "Si vultis mihi ut." - If you want me to  
> "Conclude! Ego sum iens perdet mea appetitus!" - Shut up! I am going to lose my appetite!


	10. Thong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asks:  
> Bill making dipper wear a thong. Dipper in a thong Dipper in a thong Dipper in a thong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the anon states, this features Dipper in a thong. Not THAT smutty but there's grinding and nipple play.  
> Word count: 1341

Dipper had always considered himself to be pretty open-minded. One had to be, when romantically and sexually involved with an ancient demon who had little interest in human morals and didn’t understand the reasoning behind most taboos. The young man had gotten very used to Bill proposing unusual things for him to do that the demon found attractive in some odd way or another.

So he wasn’t that surprised when Bill walked up to him and pushed a plastic bag into his hands with instructions to go into the bathroom and change into the clothes inside it. Exactly what was inside it, and nothing else.

“Not a very heavy bag,” Dipper commented as he weighed it in a hand.

“Well it’s not much,” Bill said with a teasing tone. “Just a little something for fun tonight. Give it a try.”

“All right, anything for you.” Dipper leaned over to peck him on the cheek, then headed into the bathroom. After closing the door, he turned to glance at himself in the mirror, rolling his eyes and sighing. His reflection almost seemed sympathetic. He turned the small bag over to dump its contents out on the counter.

There were only two items in the bag.

“Ugh, Bill, you piece of shit,” Dipper groaned as he picked up the larger item. A glittery gold thong. Quite tiny, quite garish. He turned it around, eyeing the straps. This was not going to be comfortable. At all.

He set it down and picked up the second article. A simple pre-tied bow tie, which could be fastened around one’s neck with a clip. It was also gold.

“I hate you,” Dipper muttered. Bill was probably laughing his ass off in the bedroom right now.

Well, let’s get this over with. Maybe if he puts on a good enough show in these Bill will pull them off of him fairly quickly. He began pulling his clothes off. He took his time, but eventually he was standing naked in the bathroom, and it was inevitable. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed the thong and stepped into it, pulling it up.

Okay, wow. This was... gonna take some careful arranging. He gingerly tucked himself into the fabric, finding that while it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, he could... certainly deal with it for a few minutes. He didn’t much like how the back of it went up the crack of his ass, but... this was for Bill.

For Bill.

The... absolute asshole.

“Okay, not bad,” he said to himself, looking down at the skimpy fabric just barely covering him up. He smoothed it out a bit, and then looked in the mirror, backing up until he could see more of his body. They really needed to get a full-length mirror in here.

Deciding that he looked good, he picked up the bow tie and slipped it around his neck, clipping it. Finding that it was too loose, he adjusted it a bit. Finally, it fit snugly, and he looked at himself again. Wow, he looked ridiculous. This was the type of outfit he would almost expect someone to walk out wearing at a strip club.

Maybe that’s what Bill was wanting from him. He didn’t give him any directions on what to do once wearing this. So he could definitely walk into that room and give him a show.

After adjusting things one last time, he put on a smile and confidently walked from the room. Finding that the bedroom door was closed, he didn’t bother to knock before swinging it open. Whatever Bill was doing, he’s had ample time to get into position.

And boy, was he. The demon was lounging on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned against the headboard, some pillows stuffed behind his back for support. His shirt had been unbuttoned and left open, and his pants were off entirely, leaving him in only his boxers. He was wearing nothing else.

Bill’s eyes were closed and he was humming quietly, but he heard the door open and opened an eye. It widened at the sight of Dipper, and he quickly opened the other.

The human smirked as he strolled in. He didn’t want to be wearing this stuff, but he was certainly going to look as confident as he could in it. He turned to close the door, giving his hips a small wiggle as he did. Then he walked over to the bed, swaying his hips far more than necessary, and saw Bill swallow, eyes flicking up and down the length of his body.

“So, how do I look?” Dipper purred, leaning forward to rest his hands on the edge of the bed.

Bill grinned. “Amazing, as always. Why don’t you turn around for me, lemme look at you.”

Dipper straightened up, giving a slow turn, moving his hips sensually forward and back as he did. As he faced toward Bill again, he tugged one of the straps out and then let it snap back against his skin. Bill shivered.

“Now what?” Dipper asked playfully as he climbed up onto the bed. He knew Bill had asked him to put these on in an attempt to embarrass him, but he was beyond that by now. If anyone was gonna be flustered tonight, it was Bill.

“Well, I don’t have an exact plan,” Bill admitted. “Mostly I wanted to see you in these clothes. Which you’re doing. So... rest is up to you.”

Dipper grinned. “Great. Then stay right there.” He climbed over Bill’s hips, straddling him. He grasped his knees to push his thighs apart, and slowly grinded into him.

“Nn...” Bill jumped a bit at the contact, moving his arms out from behind his head and grabbing Dipper’s waist instead.

The human just continued to smile at him, expression a bit more devious now, and rolled his hips more firmly. With only the thin fabric of underwear between them, it was easy to feel each other’s erections, just beginning to grow harder. Dipper was already feeling a bit of discomfort, but he ignored it for the moment, focusing more on the pleasurable friction.

“Mmgh... Dipper...” Bill sighed lowly, hands moving more toward Dipper’s back and then down. His slender fingers cupped his rear, pressing to the bare skin, guiding his movements forward and back. There was just something really exciting about clothed grinding...

Dipper’s hands traveled underneath Bill’s shirt, brushing it further open before exploring up the demon’s chest. He brushed his thumbs over each nipple, and then rubbed the sensitive buds. All the while, he moved his hips more and more firmly into him, fully aware of how firm the creature under him was, how his arousal strained against confining boxers. Dipper wasn’t doing much better, but at least he was distracted.

The demon moaned at how Dipper's fingers were touching him, back arching, and he slid his fingers underneath one of the straps of the thong, gently tugging it down.

Immediately Dipper's hands were on his wrists, pushing them away. “Nope, not yet,” he teased. “You wanted me to wear this? Then I'm gonna leave it on.”

“Pine Tree,” Bill whined, only for an annoyed look from Dipper to make him stop. “I mean, Dipper... come on.”

Dipper only sat back, hands now on his neck as he fiddled with the bow tie. He rolled his hips as he removed it, pleased with how the other blushed and watched him hungrily. And after flexing his body a few more times, he could tell that Bill was close to snapping and just grabbing him. So he took the other's hands and pulled them forward to rest on his hips, allowing the thong to be pulled down enough to reveal more skin.

“Go ahead,” he said lowly. He gave the other a smirk. “Take them off.”

As his partner's hands snapped the straps, he couldn't help but laugh. If garments like this were able to get Bill so frustrated and turned on, maybe he should wear them more often.


	11. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asks:  
> (Hides face as I blush) Bondage and toys. And being walked in on. Geez my head is screwed up. Please and thank you ^///^ (if it's not to much trouble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got top Bill and bottom Dipper, bondage, use of a few toys, and getting walked in on, all as the anon requested. This was a fun one.  
> Word Count: 2786

Dipper was a hot mess. His chest heaved, tangled hair sticking to his face, as he stared up at the ceiling. His skin was coated with sweat. Limbs trembling. And they were barely getting started.

“You're doing fantastic, sapling,” Bill said soothingly from where he was straddling his hips.

Dipper allowed a whine of discomfort to escape him. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself; he was. Immensely. But there was no denying that this was a bit painful. At the moment, he was currently on his back on their bed, one pillow under his head and another under his hips for support. His arms were pulled back over his head, wrists bound together tightly with rope. A magical force held them in place; Bill's handiwork.

Likewise, his ankles were also bound, except they were being pulled in opposite directions by their ropes, keeping his legs spread open. He was completely naked, body entirely exposed to the mischievous demon inhabiting a body that was more attractive than it had any right to be.

The way the ropes pulled wasn't unbearable, but it did cause small twinges of pain in Dipper's joints. He focused on just relaxing, keeping his breathing steady.

Bill's hands touched Dipper's chest, stroking him gently. They slid around to his sides, fingers raking down his ribs, and the human arched his back with a needy moan. His hips strained to lift up too, but they were pinned in place by the other's weight.

“Let me know if I need to stop,” Bill said as his palms reached Dipper's waist, and he moved back to sit between his legs, hands sliding along the insides of his thighs now. “You remember the safe word, right?”

Dipper managed a nod.

“What is it?”

“I d-don't want to stop, but... it's 'triangle'.”

“Right.” Bill sounded pleased.

“I'm choosing the next one.”

“Sure, sure.” Bill rested a hand on Dipper's knee, pushing it slightly to the side as his other hand grasped the man's erection, stroking up to the tip. He teased at the slit with his thumb a bit, just enough to get Dipper to whimper and buck his hips up. Then he moved back down.

“Nngh, Bill...” Dipper panted, eyes squeezing shut as he focused on the pleasure.

“Nope.” Bill slapped Dipper's leg. “Not this time. You know what to call me.”

“Hhn...” Dipper squirmed a bit, before getting a hold of himself and saying, “Master.”

“There we go,” Bill hummed. “You'll address me as that until I say otherwise, or I won't get you off.”

“Yes, Master.” Dipper was quite used to routines like this. And when Bill got him all hot and bothered, he was more than willing to feed his ego.

“Good. You're so obedient, pet. Hold still.”

Both hands left Dipper's body. He opened his eyes, looking at the wooden ceiling before tilting his head down to observe Bill. Immediately, a strip of fabric he hadn't noticed was lifted by blue magic and pulled in front of his eyes, a knot tied behind his head to keep it in place.

“No peeking,” Bill purred.

Dipper's heart raced at being unable to even watch what was about to happen to him. He was completely at Bill's mercy. Gods, the anticipation alone got him hard. He could feel his thighs quivering.

Bill's hand was back, gently grasping his cock and stroking it a few more times. He moaned in approval. Then he felt a slippery liquid drip down his skin, and recognized it as their lube. He shifted curiously, and his muscles tensed as he felt something metal slip over his tip.

“B-Bill- I mean, Master, what is that?” he asked nervously, as the object moved down to his base and was nestled against the skin.

“Cock ring,” Bill said bluntly.

“O-oh?”

“I wanna play with you a bit, tonight. And how am I supposed to play without any toys? Heh.” Bill chuckled as he made sure the ring fit snugly. He took on a serious tone for a moment. “Is this too tight?”

Dipper understood that this question was not part of the scene, and answered normally. “No, it's okay.”

“All right, good. I think this'll make things interesting. Okay.” Bill resumed pumping his hand up and down him, and Dipper twisted, fingers clenching. He groaned, wanting so badly to grab Bill, put his legs around him, but he couldn't. He couldn't, and the feeling of being so helpless had him wanting so much more. He could feel some mild discomfort now from the ring around him as the flesh swelled under it, but it wasn't too bad.

He felt the bed shift a bit, and then Bill's hands were gone from him again. He huffed but didn't complain, just catching his breath. With nothing to see, all he could do was breathe and think about how good he felt. And which parts felt not-so-good. His arms really were starting to ache; he kept trying to move them forward. He really needed to stop doing that. They weren't going anywhere if Bill didn't want them to.

There was a soft click of a bottle, and the sound of skin rubbing together. Then Bill's hand was down between Dipper's legs, sliding over his balls for a moment, before moving lower. Slender fingers began teasing his entrance, and he groaned as he relaxed for them. The first slipped in easily enough; there was plenty of lubricant, and Dipper was used to this. He made no sound as the ring of muscle was breached, but the way Bill stretched him had him moaning, especially when the demon pressed right into that sweet spot inside him. He was way too good at this...

He was soon moving his hips forward, grinding himself against Bill's hand, trying to get as much friction as he could from those digits.

“Haha, look at you,” Bill said. Dipper could just hear the glee in his voice. “Practically fucking yourself on my fingers. Desperate little pet. You look so delicious.”

Dipper just couldn't control himself when Bill spoke like that. He moaned, rolling his hips harder against him. The fingers suddenly moved in deep and he felt Bill's weight shift, and then he felt warm breath against his face. His entire body tingled; the demon was leaning over him, and he was perfectly aware of how close their skin was.

“Oh, do you want more?” Bill murmured, voice low and husky.

Dipper choked and nodded. “Y-yes, please...”

“How am I to be addressed?” Bill pulled his fingers out, making the human whine at the emptiness.

“Master.”

“Master, what?”

“Master, please... give me more.”

“Oh, you sound so good right now...” Gentle lips moved against Dipper's neck, but they were soon replaced by sharp teeth that dug into the sensitive flesh, bruising it and sending a shock of pain and pleasure through him. He gasped, head leaning back. “Be specific, pet. What more do you want?”

“J-just... more than your fingers, please, Master...” Dipper didn't care. Bill's tongue. Bill's dick. Anything would feel better inside him.

There was a thoughtful hum from the demon. “Just more than my fingers, huh? Okay. I'll treat you, since you've been so obedient.”

Dipper's stomach coiled with want as he waited. He sensed Bill lean back, and cool air wafted over him now. He shivered a bit, wanting the heat of Bill's body back. Soon, he told himself.

There was no telling what Bill was going to do now. Dipper felt goosebumps prickling down his arms. It wasn't even that cold in here. He just felt hyper aware to the air in the room. He caught the familiar sound of the bottle of lubricant being opened. His heart pounded, breath briefly catching. Yes, finally, oh he needed to be fucked so bad, and-

That was _not_ Bill's cock.

Dipper made a surprised grunt as he felt something smooth and definitely inorganic press between his legs. It was slick and firm but it certainly wasn't made of skin.

“Relax,” Bill said, with that surprisingly soothing voice he only employed when he saw his partner tense up.

“Master, what is that?” The question was probably out of line but Dipper knew that Bill didn't mind breaking character to answer him. The demon considered good communication to be vital to this type of play. He would never get mad at Dipper for wanting to talk.

“It's just another toy,” came the chipper answer. “A dildo to be specific. If you want to imagine... it's gold because I like that color. And a bit smaller than me but it's got these little ridges on it... here, just let me show you.”

Dipper nodded, and without further ado, the toy was slipped partway inside him.

“Wh-oa!” His voice flitted up in pitch, becoming breathier. “Okay, _that's_ different. Wow.”

“Feel okay?”

“Y-yeah, it's just... different. Wow.”

“But you can handle it, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“Good. Then if you don't mind, let's get back into things.”

“As you wish, Master.”

The toy slid in deeper, and Dipper let his breath out in a hiss. The texture wasn't so bad once he got used to it. And the way the little ridges tugged at him, providing an unusual friction... he liked it.

Soon the object was nestled against his prostate, and he inhaled as he adjusted to the way it felt inside him. This was so strange... but enjoyable nonetheless. He really wanted Bill to move it.

The demon heard his thoughts, as he usually did. The dildo was soon moving, being thrust in and out at a slow but steady pace, and his back bowed up. “Nnhn, M-Master... oh g-gods, Master!” he cried. It was hard not to call Bill's actual name, but he managed. The title pleased Bill. The least Dipper could do was use it when requested.

A couple minutes passed as Bill entertained himself, watching his partner's ecstatic expressions, experimenting with the pace he used and how he rolled the toy around a bit with his fingers. He continued on until Dipper was so hard and frustrated that he was beginning to beg, swollen cock leaking precum, now really beginning to strain against the ring at its base. Bill really hoped it worked as planned. He wanted Dipper to last a while.

Bill slipped the dildo out, using magic to levitate it over to the towel he had set on the bedside table for this purpose.

“M-Master, please,” Dipper pleaded, voice broken. His face was flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. “Fuck me.”

Bill had something else planned, but decided he could wait on that. He really didn't want to refuse; not with how much the human was aching and crying for him. He grasped his own neglected length, pumping it vigorously as he agreed, “I suppose you've earned it.” He lubed himself up and then mounted his partner, whose thighs squeezed him the best they could with his legs being held apart like they were.

After using the toy, Bill had almost no difficulty sheathing himself inside the other. Dipper's pleasured shout filled his body with pleasure, and he soon began to move. He gripped Dipper's hips firmly, rocking him forward and back as he fucked him with long, steady thrusts. He closed his eyes to savor how the human whimpered and cried softly, wanting to hear everything, from the smallest grunts of effort, to his louder, ecstatic yells. Such a sinful voice he had... it was everything a demon could ever want, really.

Bill was just beginning to shift his weight to lean down over his partner when the door to the room was opened.

“I just left my debit caaard- whoa okaY!” Mabel immediately turned on her heel, but not fast enough to not be noticed. Bill looked over at her, and Dipper went rigid, recognizing her voice instantly.

“Mabel?” he shouted, voice cracking.

“Oh my God, I wasn't here, ignore me, I just- oh my God!” She fled, slamming the door behind her.

Dipper sucked in a sharp intake of breath, struggling a bit. “B-Bill, get off me.”

“She's gone. We can continue.” And Bill certainly did, moving even more roughly, if possible. Possessively, almost.

“W-we really need to... to aagh- get a do not disturb sign. Nn oh! Right there!”

“We really do,” Bill agreed, leaning down onto one of his elbows, so he could kiss Dipper's throat. “Your sister should be able to tell when we're doing this by now...”

“I-I thought she was at the mall... _God_ , Bill, please!” Dipper was quickly becoming overwhelmed with sensation, heat and pleasure coursing through him, tension coiling tightly in his gut. It was higher than it should be, almost painful, he should have released by now. But he hasn't, and he could feel tears being squeezed out the corners of his eyes by the sensation.

“She was until she tried to make a purchase and realized she left her debit card here. That's why she came into the room. To get it.” Bill chuckled at Dipper's distress, palming his cock, since the friction of their bodies together wasn't quite doing it for him.

“Sh-she still needs it, then... ahh!”

“Nah, I went ahead and teleported it to her. She should be gone by now. Which is good, because...” Bill's breath was hot on Dipper's neck, “I'm gonna make you scream.” He sank his teeth in, at the same time his nimble fingers found the cock ring and slipped it off.

Dipper couldn't even form a proper word. He just screamed as the pleasure finally hit that peak he had been so desperate for, hips jutting harshly against Bill's as he came. He felt the liquid pass through Bill's fingers, hitting his stomach; his chest, even.

He slumped when the sensations faded, panting, body glowing with warmth and satisfaction. His mouth was soon covered by Bill's, and he kissed him passionately as he felt the demon slam deep into him, making his body jolt. But it was only a few more thrusts, and then Bill was moaning against his lips; nothing made Dipper hotter than hearing that sound from his partner. But he was too exhausted to respond to it much now. He felt liquid against his insides, and sighed softly, separating so he could breathe.

Bill breathed deeply, grinning as he looked down at his bound partner. “I really like it when you can't move much,” he mused. “Makes things very exciting.”

“Makes me feel pretty helpless,” Dipper said. “I kinda like it.”

“I'm glad. But I'm sure you would like it more if I got you out of all this.”

“Mm, yep.”

Bill pulled out and crawled forward to remove the blindfold. It was thrown aside, and he snapped his fingers to make all his magic disappear. Dipper's legs dropped as their ropes were released, and he groaned in a mixture of pain and relief as he was able to move his bound arms forward. The ropes were untied and he separated them, rubbing the grooves that had been dug into his skin. He felt the ropes on his ankles loosen and disappear as well.

“Damn,” he sighed, feeling his body flare with pain as he turned to stretch out on the bed. “That was good.”

“You liked it?” Bill asked, pleased.

“Hell yeah. You need to tie me up more often.”

“I will be more than happy to.” With a wave of the hand, Bill put away the items they had used; while staying at the Mystery Shack, Dipper unfortunately had to continue sharing this room with Mabel. Despite both being almost nineteen. But Dipper did his best to keep his sister from seeing evidence of his deviant sex life. That didn't always work out as planned.

“And I'll definitely be interested in using more toys, just...” Dipper was interrupted by a yawn. He paused to make sure there were no more, then continued, “We need to be more careful about Mabel.”

“Ugh, I know. I almost got distracted by her.”

Dipper scoffed. “Man, you don't stop for anything or anyone.”

Bill grinned. “Well you're not wrong! The only person that can tell me to stop is you! Otherwise I'm just gonna keep right on going.”

“I admire your commitment.” Dipper laughed lightly as they slipped under the covers, having made an unspoken decision to just shower in the morning.

“Thank you. So, you had fun?”

“I had fun.”

“Great! Then we'll definitely do it again some time.”

Dipper was certainly looking forward to that. Though, next time... he had a pretty good feeling the situation would be reversed. And judging from the way Bill laughed quietly, the demon was in agreement.


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghosttin asked: prompt if you're down for it: dom/top!dipper that surprises the frick outta bill. preferably dip is a bit of a masochist??? idk up 2 u friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2948

Bill had to admit, he was slightly miffed when he arrived home to find his partner not waiting for him. He snorted as he walked into the kitchen, setting down the groceries he had been convinced to go buy. Something to do with 'fairness' or whatever Dipper had babbled about while talking him into it. Whatever, but Bill had eventually conceded because at least if he was at the grocery store alone, the human couldn't stop him from buying his favorite snacks, and lots of them.

He was about to go upstairs to search for Dipper, then decided against it. Dipper wasn't gonna be here to welcome him back? Then he wasn't going to grace him with his wonderful presence either.

Bill hummed as he put the groceries away. He took his time with it, occasionally opening his mind to check on Dipper. The human was in the house, he could sense his presence, but his thoughts were closed off to him. Oh fine, that was how he was playing. Bill would get to the bottom of that later.

When everything was finally put away, Bill threw the bags away. He tugged his shoes off and went through the living room, tossing them down carelessly. Up the stairs and to the bedroom. Dipper still wasn't responding to his mental prodding. Oh he was going to have a lot to say to him about this uncalled for rudeness...

Bill pushed the door open, already lifting a finger and starting to berate his human, but the moment his foot touched down inside the room, a shock went up his entire body and froze him in place. He yelped as his body trembled, stuck with one leg up. Unable to lean in any way to keep his balance, he ended up toppling forward.

He finally realized what was going on as he hit the ground. Drawn around him was a demon circle, its lines glowing a bright red. His eyes darted around the length of it, as much as he could see without turning his head, feeling his heart beat faster as instinctive fear seeped into him.

Then there was familiar laughter, and a foot came down on his back, pinning him down.

“Hey Bill. You're looking a bit inconvenienced.”

“Pine Tree,” Bill grunted, relieved that he could still move his mouth. He tried to aim his eyes up, but his hair was falling into his face. He couldn't see Dipper, but sensed him standing next to him. “What is this?”

“I wanted to try something fun. You don't mind, do you?

Bill wanted so badly to be mad at him. Demon traps were incredibly annoying, putting an uncomfortable pressure on the creature caught within, but... he was intrigued. And when he really focused, he could move slightly. He slowly edged his hands down to lean on them, pushing his face up. “N-no, but... you better have a good excuse for this.”

Dipper removed his foot, walking around to kneel in front of him. He grasped his shoulders, pushing him up onto his knees. Now that Bill could see him properly, any threats he may have had died in his throat.

The human was dressed provocatively, wearing leather underwear and a collar and nothing else. In his hands was a riding crop, which he gently smacked the end of against his palm.

Bill's pupils dilated at the sight, fingers twitching against his thighs. He wanted to just reach out and grip those legs, rub his thumbs into the skin...

Dipper smirked at him, settling down on his lap and straddling him. He rubbed his hips forward and down, leaning in to kiss Bill slowly as he did. The friction was enough to draw a groan out of both of them.

When Dipper separated, he ran the crop lightly against Bill's cheek, just admiring his partner. His other hand began unbuttoning Bill's shirt, opening it so he could see his heaving chest.

“Looking good, Cipher,” he said, stroking the dark skin. He brushed his thumb over a nipple, and Bill moaned, back arching slightly. He probably would have moved more if it weren't for the circle restricting his movement. “I can't wait to eat you up.”

Bill was willing, but still defiant. “You must have put a lot of thought into this... this circle is expertly drawn.”

“I figured it would need to be, to let me have any kind of control over you.” Dipper stroked Bill's bottom lip, and kissed him again.

Bill hummed as he responded. Then he murmured, “So that's it. You want control over me.”

“Yep. You need to learn some submission. I'm here to teach it to you.” Dipper could feel a hardening in Bill's pants, and grinded down into his erection. Bill's soft panting was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more.

“I don't seem to have much choice in the matter. So go ahead... teacher.”

“Teacher? Hm... as nice as that sounds, I think I'd prefer...” A lash to the chest had Bill tensing, back arching even more. Dipper grabbed his hair in a tight grip, jerking his head back and speaking into his ear, “for you to call me your master.”

“Nngh...” Bill was definitely hard now, which made Dipper chuckle. The demon struggled, moving his hands to Dipper's legs. Well that just wouldn't do. Dipper stood, walking away and ignoring Bill's frustrated growl. He soon returned, however, holding a length of rope. Bill's breath hitched.

The human casually walked around behind him, grabbing his wrists and tugging them behind his back. He used the rope to tie his arms together tightly, using up the entire rope. One couldn't be too sure when dealing with a demon. When he let go, Bill fought to loosen the bindings, but was unable to. All of his supernatural strength was gone, sapped by the circle.

“That's better, isn't it? Can't have you trying to escape.” Dipper returned to his spot on Bill's lap, tugging his shirt down off his shoulders. After running his hands across the exposed skin, he brought the leather down on Bill's collarbone. Bill's torso twisted. “Now, what will you call me?”

Bill took in a breath, shooting Dipper a dirty look. He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Dipper asked, striking Bill's side.

“Master,” Bill spat.

“You need to change your tone, pet.” Dipper dropped his head, running his tongue up Bill's throat. He heard a soft whine. “Try it again. If you don't get it right, I'll lash you.”

Bill rolled his shoulders, giving his head a small shake to clear it. It seemed like it was taking more and more effort just to perform the simplest of movements. Perhaps obeying Dipper would be in his best interests. “Master,” he said quietly.

“Not good enough.” Dipper lashed Bill's other side. He could feel the demon's thighs trembling under him. “Again.” He unbuttoned Bill's pants, relieving some pressure on him.

“Master,” Bill whimpered.

“That's a good pet.” Dipper tugged his pants down further, slipping his hand into his underwear and stroking his length. “You deserve a reward.”

Bill exhaled, slightly moving his hips against Dipper's hand. Then he felt the sting of leather once more, and gasped, eyes squeezing shut as the pain only fueled his arousal.

“You'll move when I tell you to,” Dipper said. “Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master.”

Dipper resumed stroking, teasing Bill's erection until the other was squirming underneath him. But the demon didn't buck against him despite how much he wanted to. Dipper tugged Bill's length free of his underwear, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

“Hh... Master...” Bill tilted his head back, chewing on a lip. His face was flushed dark, little desperate noises escaping his throat. But he still kept his hips still.

“You want more, don't you?” Dipper asked.

“I do, Master.”

“Then beg for it. Convince me.”

Bill met his eyes, almost protesting. Dipper gave him a dangerous look, squeezing his base. The sensation had a thrill going through Bill's body. He had no control here, and it excited him.

“Please, Master...”

Dipper closed his eyes, savoring Bill's submission. He shifted to straddle one of Bill's legs, grinding down against him as he caressed him. This was getting him going, and the fabric of his underwear, while satisfactory at first, was beginning to feel hot and restricting now. He slowly wiggled the underwear down, and let go of Bill for a few moments so he could get them off all the way, kicking them aside.

“Master, may I ask you a question?” Bill implored as Dipper sat on him once more.

“You may.” Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, but kept the riding crop in his hand just in case.

“Why the collar?”

Dipper smiled, kissing his partner gently. “So you have something to bite into.” He finally dropped the crop, gesturing with his hand to summon a familiar bottle.

Bill watched intently as the human opened it and poured lube onto his palm, curious about where it was going. He got his answer when Dipper stroked it over his erection. The tingling liquid made Bill sigh out with pleasure. It wasn't much longer before the other was mounting him, sliding onto his cock with a soft grunt.

The demon moaned in ecstasy at the tight heat of the other, hips twitching with need. It took all his will not to thrust up. But his patience was rewarded; Dipper soon began riding him, fast and rough.

Bill closed his eyes and bit into Dipper's throat, needing something to hold onto. His teeth grazed against the collar, and he asked, “May I bite into this, Master?” His voice was breathless, pleading.

“Go ahead,” Dipper replied, voice just as needy.

Bill sank his teeth into the leather around Dipper's neck, moaning loudly against it. His arms strained against their bonds, before loosening. He was soon chewing on it with the effort of not responding to Dipper's movements on his dick. The heat and pleasure was so good, and he wanted him so bad...

“Bill...” Dipper slipped a hand up to the back of Bill's head, gripping his hair. “If you pull on my collar with your teeth, you can move.”

Bill immediately yanked on the collar, and Dipper clenched around him. The demon eagerly thrust up into him, pleased to see that now Dipper was the one arching, pressing their bodies together. The human's erection was hot and heavy against his stomach, leaking precum.

“Good boy,” Dipper groaned, his other hand gripping Bill's side for balance as he lifted his hips up and down. “Harder.”

Bill tugged the leather hard enough to leave bruises, and Dipper only sped up, movements more enthusiastic. The demon matched his new pace, and even tilted his head to twist the collar, making Dipper gasp for breath as it cut into his throat. But the human didn't complain, making Bill realize that he was enjoying the rough treatment.

 _My little masochist,_  he thought fondly, smiling. Dipper wasn't as into pain as he was, but he enjoyed it in certain amounts. Especially when they were in the heat of the moment and it only added to the thrill.

Bill leaned his head forward, jaw beginning to cramp up. His skin was covered in sweat, he could feel his shirt sticking to his arms, pant legs plastered down... he would have to get these into the washer as soon as possible. But no point thinking about that now. He was getting close.

Dipper was close too. He was whimpering, grinding his cock into Bill's skin more firmly as he rode him, and the grip on Bill's side was so tight that his fingernails were leaving small indents. And Bill was into all of it, he loved when his human came undone like this, it was beautiful. Though he wasn't much better; he was making the same noises, losing his rhythm as he tried to just slam in as hard as he could, shoving into that spot that made his human see stars.

But the man held on, saying, “You're doing so well, pet... I like when you give me pleasure like this. Do you like it too?”

“Yes, Master,” Bill said earnestly, glad to let go of the collar for a few moments. His mouth was really starting to hurt.

Dipper's arms lifted, both wrapping around his neck. The human leaned in, trailing his lips up Bill's jaw. “Let's see how obedient you are... make me come. And then immediately stop.”

Bill didn't much like the sound of that, and he hesitated for a moment. Dipper paused as well, lifting an eyebrow. With a muttered curse, Bill kept going, rolling his hips up as smoothly as he could. The tension built, coiling in his groin, and he had to slow down again lest he fall over his edge first. He attempted to make up for it by kissing the other, deep and passionate. To his relief, the human responded, body jerking against his. Just a little more, he had to be close...

The demon buried deep inside him, lowering his mouth to suckle under Dipper's chin, all while making the most sultry and submissive moan he could manage.

Dipper's hips twitched against him, coming hard. Bill opened his eyes partway to watch the expression of pleasure on his partner's face, looking down at how his muscles tensed and then released. It was so hot, and he closed his eyes again, tilting his head back and gasping as his own climax loomed...

And Dipper stopped moving, simply sitting on him. Bill tried to move, get the friction going again, but he was pinned.

“Master,” he whined.

“I told you to stop once I came,” Dipper explained. “Now you have to wait even longer. But you'll do what I tell you to, won't you?”

If Bill wasn't so horny, he'd probably feel a little humiliated by this treatment. As it was, he just desperately wanted to come, and was more than willing to play along with the other. “Yes, Master,” he agreed.

“That's a good boy.” Dipper's hand caressed his cheek and down under his chin, and Bill forced himself to still, waiting. He was impatient, but what else could he do? The trap still kept him mostly immobile.

A few seconds passed, and Dipper wiped some of his cum off Bill's skin, examining it. Then he hummed softly, and lifted his hand. “Make yourself useful and clean this off.”

Bill's eyes flicked to Dipper's. They were tired, but amused. The human was enjoying himself. Bill was enjoying it too. He began licking Dipper's hand clean, tongue sliding between his fingers, all while he watched him through hooded eyes.

Once done, Bill leaned close to speak into his ear. “Can I keep going, Master?”

“Mm... maybe if you ask nicely.”

Bill had a feeling he would want begging. He had no shame; he got right to it. “Master, please, let me come. I'm so close, I just need you to let me finish, please... Master, I need you for this, I beg you...”

“Keep going,” Dipper ordered.

Bill didn't need to be told twice. He thrust in, the movements taking effort, and not just because of the binding circle. But Dipper helped, riding him just right, and the friction was enough to push Bill over.

“Master!” he keened as he came, before slumping forward against Dipper and panting.

“Mm, that's good... good demon.” Dipper supported him, petting his hair. He felt the demon nuzzle tiredly against his neck.

“Thank you.” Bill sighed, limbs feeling like jelly. He lowered his hips, sitting back more on his ankles, and felt Dipper slip off of him.

“Let's see, how to break this... oh, right.” Dipper slid his foot through one of the runes, and all the symbols disappeared, the red fading from view.

Bill felt strength surge back into him, and it was with a simple spell that he untied his arms and cast his clothes off. Dipper nervously scooted back, but Bill just collapsed on top of him, stopping him from escaping. “Now that was something.”

“Did I surprise you?” Dipper asked, resting his arms around Bill when he realized he wasn't going to kill him.

“Oh yeah, big time. But... I dare say I had a good time.” Bill stroked Dipper's neck around the collar. “Can I take this off you?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

Bill gently removed it. “You're going to have serious bruises with the way I was yanking on it.”

“That's fine. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Bill slid his arms under Dipper, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. “You should be dominant more often, Master.”

“Oh, did you like that?” Dipper blushed at the title.

“I loved it.” Bill laid him down and snuggled up next to him. “You have some talent, getting me to beg for you.”

“Well I know how desperate you get during sex and decided to take advantage of it.”

“Taking advantage of my lust. Clever. You'd make quite the fine demon.” Bill yawned and rested his head on Dipper's chest. “But we keep all this between us, got it?”

“Of course. I won't let your demon buddies know you like getting dominated by a human.”

“Good. Now, tomorrow we're gonna talk about that circle and where there's room for improvement. For now... I really want to sleep, that lesson of yours wore me out. Think we could go over it again some time?”

Dipper smiled and slid his hand down to Bill's butt, giving it a squeeze. “I'm sure I could work in a tutoring session some time...”


	13. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I get some Masturbating-Billdip-Voyeurism in here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1937

Humans really were fun with all their little quirks about gender and sexuality. Bill really has become fond of observing them, especially when his fascinating Pine Tree was involved. Dipper was definitely an odd one. He would seek out company from Bill, touch him and hug him, compliment him on the features of his vessel, and things often became very intimate. During such times, Dipper seemed completely shameless, loud and proud about what he liked and what he wanted Bill to do to him, grabbing at the demon and holding him as if his life depended on it, peppering his skin with desperate kisses and biting in with his teeth whenever the sensations became overwhelming.

And once they were finished, the human was more than pleased to drape over him, chattering away about how much he had enjoyed it, before just passing out next to him, vulnerable and trusting.

Bill found it adorable. At first Dipper was a fairly light sleeper around him, which he could understand. But over time he began to fall deeper and deeper into sleep, until Bill could play with his hair and pet him and he wouldn't even respond. It was endearing and Bill was glad they had decided to engage in this relationship.

Yet despite Dipper's confidence during and immediately after sexual acts, he became weirdly embarrassed to speak about it later. He would stammer and blush, rubbing at the back of his neck, shoulders hunching and eyes looking anywhere but at Bill's. Of course Bill found this intriguing to no end. So human society greatly enjoyed sex, yet talking about it outside the bedroom was taboo? Why could they not just speak freely of the subject? Demons did, after all. Humans were weird.

For crying out loud, Dipper got embarrassed if Bill so much as caught him masturbating. He walked into the bedroom one day and the human actually threw a book at him. How had he grabbed that so fast and accurately thrown it while simultaneously covering his crotch with a pillow? Bill wasn't sure but he was enamored.

Not to be deterred, Bill had asked him about it later. Immediately going red in the face, Dipper explained that sometimes people just wanted to do things solo, so they could completely control what was going on and follow their own fantasies without having to worry about pleasing a second person. Bill could understand that, though it led to him entertaining thoughts of watching Dipper do this. Just to see what sort of expressions he would make, and how exactly he touched himself... but Dipper became very flustered when he asked if he could watch, shaking his head and saying he would really rather have alone time. So Bill accepted that.

However, his curiosity got the better of him, so one day he decided to sneak a peak. He wouldn't have to say anything, he could just hide and watch, and then move along. And maybe use what he learned to pleasure himself too.

One night, he got his chance. Dipper excused himself from the living room, saying he was going to go lie down and Bill could finish the movie without him. Which was usually his code for wanting some solo time. Bill wished him luck, which made him blush. As soon as he was out of sight, Bill stretched and got up, teleporting himself into the bedroom. It wasn't an easy spell, magic still didn't come to him very easily even after all these years, but he got by well enough.

Bill arrived ahead of Dipper and quickly turned himself invisible, which was a more manageable spell. He could certainly do this for as long as necessary. He backed over to a wall and sat down facing the bed, just as Dipper came into the room. He left the light off and closed the door before going to lay on the bed. He was still for a few moments, shifting and getting comfortable, before letting out a loud sigh. He tugged his shirt off and set it aside. Then he casually unbuttoned his shorts, tugging them down slightly along with his underwear.

Bill's body reacted, breathing becoming more rapid, and he quickly covered his mouth, watching Dipper to see if he noticed. The human didn't, just idly crossing an arm behind his head and closing his eyes. He pulled his cock free of his briefs and slowly stroked it.

The demon's eyes widened with interest, and he silently moved up onto his knees, inching closer. He glanced between Dipper's face and his hand.

The human was chewing on his lip, little moans occasionally escaping him, face flushing and chin tilting back. His eyes stayed squeezed shut. Bill focused more on how he was rubbing himself, hips lazily moving in time with his hand, as his palm slid up and down skin that was quickly becoming slick with sweat. The length was firm now, its tip starting to glisten with pre-cum, and Bill licked his lips. He wondered what Dipper would do if right now, he just climbed up and ran his tongue along his cock, would he be surprised, would his fingers grab for hair he couldn't see and pull Bill down closer, would he scream...?

Bill bit back a groan as he noticed his pants growing tight. Watching this was getting to him more than he expected. Part of him really wanted to back off and give Dipper some privacy, but... this was just so hot.

Well, what Dipper didn't know wouldn't hurt him... Bill quietly reached down to open his own pants, watching to make sure Dipper didn't hear the rustling of clothes, but he seemed quite occupied. His panting had grown heavier, and his whimpers were beginning to sound suspiciously like words.

Bill had just taken hold of his erection when he heard Dipper moan, “Bill...”

It took everything Bill had not to reply, but his pupils dilated, a bolt of heat going right to his cock. He stared at the human, unsure if he had noticed him, but he hadn't. His eyes were closed, which only meant one thing... Dipper was fantasizing about him.

Bill slowly began to pump up and down, mouth going dry. He couldn't look away as Dipper twisted slightly, his arm moving from behind his head to instead rest at his side, fingers gripping the covers. His hand sped up, thumb stroking over the tip before going back down, and Bill imagined those strong fingers touching him like that. Bill let a quiet moan escape him, sure now that Dipper was oblivious to his surroundings. He couldn't believe he was so turned on by this, kneeling on the carpet and watching his partner masturbate, but it was just so dirty he couldn't help it. He got a sort of perverse pleasure from sneaking around like this, watching Dipper without him knowing, able to have such an intimate view of him without being able to touch him... it made him shiver with delight.

So focused was he on jerking off and staring at the other that he didn't realize his attention had completely shifted from maintaining his magic. So his invisibility spell abruptly ended, and as luck would have it, Dipper's eyes happened to crack open just enough to catch the movement of Bill's arm in the corner of his vision.

Bill expected him to yelp like he did last time he saw him doing this, but he didn't. He blinked, hand slowing and a question forming on his lips. “Bill, what...”

The demon crawled toward the bed, saying in a husky voice, “Keep going.”

“I...” Dipper hesitated, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw the pure want on Bill's face, and he glanced down at his arousal before looking back up. “Bill, how long have you been in here?”

“Long enough, I'm sorry but I just had to see this, now please...” Bill nearly whined, “Keep going, Pine Tree.”

Dipper swallowed and nodded. “O-okay. Sure. But on one condition... You can't jerk off while I'm doing it. You wanted to see this, you need to pay attention.”

Bill stared. That sounded like torture. But he agreed. “Okay.”

Dipper took hold of himself again, and as he stroked, he kept his eyes on Bill. “Hands where I can see them.”

Bill's hips twitched with want, Dipper wasn't dominant often but when he was it was the hottest thing imaginable, and Bill just wanted to jump on him. But he resisted, and lifted his hands to set them on the edge of the bed. He could only watch, arousal aching as the other leisurely jacked it.

“Mm, you look good when you're blushing,” Dipper commented.

Bill's face burned. “I thought you were too embarrassed to do this with me watching.”

“Heh... I guess I got used to the idea. In fact I've thought about you watching me and found it pretty hot. I was actually thinking about inviting you in here tonight. It's like you read my mind or something.” Dipper winked at him.

Bill chuckled. “I can't really do that anymore, but... what a coincidence.”

Dipper closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a particularly needy moan, and Bill almost reached down. But then Dipper opened them again and gave him a look, and he lifted his hand.

Bill was growing extremely frustrated, he wanted so badly to touch Dipper, or touch himself, and he had been told not to. Sure, he could anyway, but he wanted to make the other happy. He did kinda intrude on Dipper's privacy, he could deal with some discomfort. For now, he was just going to enjoy the show. He was committing Dipper's expressions to memory.

The human's rhythm faltered, hips jerking up, and with a low moan, he came onto his hand and stomach. Bill whimpered, and Dipper smiled at him and reached over with his wet hand. “Here, now you can touch.”

Bill took his wrist with both hands, turning his palm up so he could lick it clean. His eyes shone with lust as they met Dipper's, and the other just watched him, using his discarded shirt to clean his stomach off.

When Bill finished, Dipper said, “Good boy,” and turned onto his side, sitting up. “Your turn.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Finish the job. Let me watch.” Dipper seemed a bit reserved now, but still eager. Bill stood, pulling his clothes off completely before climbing to sit on the bed. He planted his legs apart and grabbed his cock. Unlike the human, he was completely shameless. He stroked, and to his amusement, Dipper blushed with embarrassment, but he didn't take his eyes off him.

“Enjoying the show?” Bill murmured.

“Oh yeah,” Dipper replied. “You look good.”

“Thank you. I feel good.” Bill hummed as he worked, in bliss at finally getting to touch himself again. He was soon close to climax, cock leaking, and through hooded eyes he saw Dipper admiring him, sitting so close he could almost touch him. The human met his eyes and smirked, running his tongue along his teeth and tilting his head as if offering his throat, and that pushed Bill over. He moaned Dipper's name as he finished, slumping forward and panting. Dipper took him in his arms, holding him close.

“Seriously, just ask next time you want to see me do this, I'm okay with it. This was... Fun.”

“It was,” Bill agreed. “So... you kinda look like you want to keep going.”

“Heh, well... I'm up for it if you are.”

Bill threw his weight forward, pinning him down and kissing his lips. “Absolutely.”

 


	14. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This is a Billdip Mature ask. Stans are out of town, Mabel's at her friends' and Bill is fucking Dipper on the kitchen table or counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why would they be in the kitchen if they aren’t cooking?  
> SO i have also involved food (or at least, steak sauce) in this haha okay enjoy
> 
> Word Count: 2439

It wasn't often Dipper and Bill got to have some alone time in the Mystery Shack. Usually there was at least one person present, but things had lined up perfectly today. Melody and Soos had taken a much-needed vacation with Soos's grandmother, Stan and Ford were getting ready to head out on another boat trip so they were preparing at their house, and Mabel had been invited to a sleepover with Pacifica and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Dipper was pretty excited about the possibilities for the night, and had a whole line-up of movies for them to watch, and he was planning out a nice dinner for them to have.

Bill was down for this, he always enjoyed when Dipper cooked him dinner, especially because he's gotten a lot better at it since the beginning of their relationship. Thanks to Bill, of course.

The dinner was going to be first. A little early, but that was fine. After the movies they'll probably want to go to sleep anyway. So Dipper began preparing the steak and mashed potatoes.

Bill helped him, and once the steak was sizzling away on the stove and the potatoes were cooking, there wasn't much more for them to do but wait for it to finish. They would also be having rolls but those didn't need to be cooked, they were just sitting at room temperature with the rest of the bread.

“There's quite a bit of the marinara sauce left,” Dipper commented, swiping his finger through the tray and giving it a lick.

“Yeah, we can pour that over the steak when it's done,” Bill said. He shifted some stuff around on the counter, clearing out a space. Then he casually moved Dipper over and leaned him against the counter, pressing their lips together.

Unexpected, but not unwanted. Dipper hummed and closed his eyes as he responded, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist. He tilted his head, trying to draw the other in closer. Bill complied, thrusting a leg between Dipper's as he pressed against him.

The contact made Dipper shiver, and he broke away so he could breathe. Bill immediately began kissing his throat, tongue gliding over his Adam's apple, before his mouth closed over a spot just under his chin and he suckled.

“Mm, Bill...” Dipper tilted his head back, letting out a soft sigh as Bill dug his teeth in. The demon lowered his head, trailing down Dipper's neck until he reached his collarbone. His hands dove under Dipper's shirt, nails lightly scratching along his sides.

“Your ideas for tonight are great, but do you mind if I interject one tiny event?” Bill asked in a low voice against Dipper's neck.

“N-not at all, go for it,” Dipper replied, already growing excited.

“We have...” Bill glanced over at the clock on the stove, then said, “About five minutes before those potatoes will need to be tended to. Plenty of time, wouldn't you say?”

“Plenty of time for what?” Dipper asked playfully.

Bill smiled and pushed Dipper's shirt up, removing it. “I think you know.” Their lips joined again, Bill eagerly grinding into his partner.

Dipper moaned, legs shaking with want. It was rare for them to be able to do this in the Shack, out in the open, with no risk of getting caught. Usually they had to be quick and quiet while everyone was asleep, or mess around while showering together, or even sneak out. But now they were alone and they could be as loud as they want. Which quickly got Dipper hard with anticipation.

Bill leaned back, and Dipper wasted no time in pulling his shirt off. It was carelessly discarded, and Bill pushed Dipper so that he was laying with his back bent over the counter. He unbuttoned the teen's shorts and pulled them down and off.

Dipper's hands scrabbled to find something to hold onto on the counter, before just grasping the edge as he laid back. He kept an eye on the stove, but it was a fair distance away. All that was near him was a mixing bowl, a spoon, and the leftover marinara. He looked back down at Bill, resting his legs apart once his shorts were off. He saw Bill's eyes focus on the tent in his boxers, and the demon let out a pleased chuckle.

“Don't let it go to your head,” Dipper said.

“Oh, why would I? Why would my ego be at all inflated by knowing just how much I turn you on? How the simplest of movements from me get to you so easily?” Bill bent his knees, lips teasing along the inside of Dipper's thigh. His hands grasped the boy's legs, pushing him back, and Dipper grunted when his head hit the wall.

“Fuck, you okay?” Bill asked quickly.

“Heh, I'm fine,” Dipper said, rubbing his head. It didn't hurt much and he was much more interested in what Bill was up to.

“Alright, good.” Bill got back into things, nuzzling Dipper's thigh before continuing on, placing kisses on his hips. He slid his hands down to grasp the other's underwear, shifting them down. He smiled as Dipper's arousal bobbed up, flushed and ready. Dropping the boxers, Bill leaned in and kissed the hot flesh, reverently trailing his mouth all the way up to the tip. He gave it a chaste peck, enough to tease before moving back down, now using his tongue to lick the underside.

“Nn, fuck...” Dipper held the edge of the counter more tightly, eyes screwed shut as pleasure raced up his spine. The other was so talented at this, and Dipper moaned as Bill's soft lips reached his base and he felt his tongue against his balls. Just a quick, naughty touch, but it made him whimper for more.

“Mm, you taste so good, sapling,” Bill whispered from between his legs, glancing up. He waited until Dipper opened his eyes before giving him a smirk. “Although... you could taste better.”

“W-what?” Dipper couldn't figure out what he meant, until he saw him reach for the marinara tray. He stared as realization dawned on him.

Bill also picked up the spoon, scooping the sauce up and giving it a lick. “Ah, it's a bit cool, but still delicious.” He met Dipper's eyes. “How about I spice things up?”

The average person would probably be disgusted by what he was proposing. But Dipper's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. “Sure.”

Bill moved the spoon, dripping the red liquid onto Dipper's dick. The boy shuddered at how cool it was, watching it run down his skin. Bill set the tray aside and lowered his head, tongue curling around Dipper's cock to keep the sauce from dripping to the floor, before closing his mouth around it completely.

“Gah!” Dipper's hips bucked involuntarily, and his body throbbed with heat when he heard Bill groan.

The demon pulled his mouth back and said, “You're delicious, kid,” before going down on him again.

Dipper lifted a hand to grab Bill's hair, guiding him as he began bobbing his head. The other felt so good, his mouth so hot and perfect, that thick tongue touching him in all the right places, the very tips of teeth scraping over skin, but not hard enough to hurt, just enough to excite.

He went nearly boneless on the counter, just closing his eyes and letting the pleasure course through him. His legs rested over Bill's shoulders and he soon began digging his toes into the other's back, using him for leverage to roll his hips up. Occasionally Bill would pull back to pour more sauce onto him, and then he was back to licking it up and sucking Dipper's cock with gusto.

It was getting to be too much, Dipper was soon panting and squirming on the counter, fingers tight in Bill's hair and hips thrusting up to meet him. He let out a desperate whine when Bill pulled off him and didn't return.

Forcing his eyes open, Dipper saw Bill unbuttoning his pants, freeing his erection. The demon's eyes were dark with lust, pupils dilated, and Dipper propped himself up on his elbows a bit to see him better.

Bill pulled a small bottle out of his pocket before pushing his pants down to his knees, and Dipper gave him an accusing look. “You planned for this.”

“Guilty as charged, Pine Tree,” Bill chirped. He opened the lube and poured it onto his palm, stroking heavily over his length. “Want me to loosen you or shall we just go for it?”

“Go for it, I'll be fine,” Dipper said, resting back again.

Bill needed no more encouragement. He pulled Dipper forward and spread his legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance, just to see the boy blush and growl with frustration. Then he pressed inside, pleased at how the other called out in pleasure and relief.

“There we go, good isn't it?” Bill murmured into Dipper's ear. “You like when I fill you up?”

“Y-yes,” Dipper managed, arching. Bill pushed in deeper, breath hot against Dipper's earlobe. “G-god, Bill...” His voice flitted up in pitch and his hands wound into Bill's hair. There was no need to hold onto the counter; Bill was keeping him up now.

“You're so tight, sapling, so hot... I love it.” Bill buried in to the hilt, and it was just so good being inside the other like this, he was already so close to his edge. “You alright?”

“G-good,” Dipper replied. It had hurt a little, but he was used to it and Bill felt amazing. “I'm good. Please, move.”

“You got it.”

Bill eased into the thrusting, making sure the other was comfortable, and Dipper vocalized loudly in response. Encouraged, Bill moved more roughly, making Dipper's body rock with his thrusts. The human was soon gasping and crying out his name, legs tight around his waist, hips bucking to meet Bill's in near perfect sync. Their rhythm was quick and desperate, and Bill was savoring being able to hear his lover's sweet voice so loud in his ear, not needing to hold back, able to let Bill know just how much he loved this.

“Talk to me,” Bill ordered, voice thick with need.

“Nn, Bill... what do you want me to say?” Dipper replied, voice just as rough. He cracked open an eye, and Bill moved to put his face above his, kissing his cheek.

“Anything. Just let me hear you.”

Bill's raspy voice was a huge turn on. And it was even better when he was giving orders. Dipper moaned and gave in, pleading, “Bill please, more, this is so good, aah... that's it, harder, nn...” He writhed as Bill slammed in harder, oh this was going to hurt later but he didn't care, he loved it rough. His begging soon became wordless, just little grunts and moans as he lost himself to the ecstasy. His hard cock rubbed against Bill's stomach, leaking pre-cum against warm skin, he was so close it hurt.

“You're so beautiful, fuck, I love you,” Bill breathed. He stroked gently along Dipper's legs, feeling how his muscles quivered, knowing that the human was at his edge. He just took in how he looked beneath him, flushed and panting, mouth still trying to form the words he didn't have the focus to say.

Dipper whimpered, losing rhythm as he tried to grind harder against his partner. Bill made sure he slid perfectly inside him, hitting his sweet spot nearly each time, wanting to get him off. His pace was beginning to falter too, but that was fine, he was almost there...

Bill kissed Dipper deeply, drinking in his sweet noises, and the contact finally pushed the human over. Dipper came with a muffled keen, and Bill shuddered at the warmth across his stomach and the way the other clenched around him. Dipper opened his eyes slightly, and so did Bill. Seeing Dipper's sweaty face, hair tousled all around his head, mouth gaping open as he panted and eyes full of desire, was enough to finish Bill off. He came as well, burying in deep as he did.

A hazy moment passed, and then Bill slumped forward, catching his breath.

Dipper's eyes were glazed over as he let go of Bill's hair, instead resting his arms around his middle. “Fuck... that was...” He swallowed, brushing his bangs away from his face, and chuckled. “Wow.”

Bill tiredly nuzzled him. “Wow, indeed.”

“Could you, um...”

“Right, sorry.” Bill leaned back, pulling out of him and letting him slide down off the counter.

“Oww, fuck.” Dipper rubbed his back, stretching until something popped. His vision wavered, and he limped over to the kitchen table, sinking onto a chair.

“You okay?” Bill called after him in concern, tugging his pants up.

“Mhm.” Dipper blinked wearily, then said, “The potatoes?”

“Oh, right.” Bill turned to the stove. “We... took longer than five minutes. Well...” He took the lid off the pan and stirred them around. “I think they're okay. But I'm turning off the burner. Our steak shouldn't be too much longer.” He used a spatula to lift one, checking underneath. “Damn, we wanted these rare... I definitely need to flip this.” He flipped them over, and after a moment, just turned off that burner too.

“It's fine, they'll still taste good.” Dipper watched as his partner got plates and put the food on them, adding rolls and bringing them to the table.

Bill knelt at his side and kissed his cheek. “Need anything?”

“A drink would be nice. And a towel.”

Bill tossed a dish towel to him and went to the fridge, grabbing a couple cans of soda.

Dipper wiped himself off, then set the towel aside and dug into the food. So he was sitting here naked eating dinner. Definitely wasn't a bad way to start their alone time but he was kinda getting chilly.

Luckily, Bill was practically a mind reader. After setting the drinks on the table, he picked up Dipper's clothes and brought them to him, fretting over him as he got dressed. Only when Dipper told him that he was fine and threatened to hit him with a fork, did Bill sit down too. Their afterglows seemed to last all the way through the meal, and once they were done, they quickly cleaned up and returned to the living room, where Dipper sprawled on top of his partner and sighed with absolute content.

“I love you,” he said quietly as Bill turned on the TV.

Bill wrapped his arm around him. “I love you too.”

 


	15. Wrong Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting intimate one night, Bill lets his thoughts wander a bit too far. And ends up whispering a name that is definitely not that of the person over him. Dipper is, understandably, pissed. BillDip with implied past BillFord. This isn't a prompt, but I realized I had posted it on Tumblr ages ago and never actually put it here. which is a damn shame. So enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1331

Dipper loved seeing Bill like this. Underneath him. Eyes squeezed shut, muscles trembling. Mouth gaping open as needy whimpers escaped his throat, lips forming Dipper’s name as the human roughly moved inside him. But he didn’t mind the pain, compared to the amazing pleasure this was giving him.

“Do speak up,” Dipper teased as he heard Bill make a breathy sound that was almost a word. He pressed in a little deeper, pleased when Bill cried out and thrust his hips hard up against him, legs squeezing more tightly around him. His fingernails clawed down Dipper’s back.

“Nn…” Bill only moaned, clearly overwhelmed with the sensations. He was hopelessly addicted to pain and pleasure and all the other tactile senses. Being unable to feel like this in his natural form, he savored every touch that this body allowed him to experience.

Dipper just chuckled as he sped up, nuzzling his head against Bill’s and closing his own eyes. He was just starting to kiss his partner’s neck when the demon uttered a sound that brought everything to a stop.

“Ford…”

Dipper went still, eyes shooting open. He stared directly ahead, as Bill froze too, fingers tightening slightly before loosening.

“I-I mean… Pine Tree.” Bill licked his lips and coughed. “Dipper, I uh…”

Slowly, Dipper leaned back and looked at his face. Bill’s eyes were open now, and the demon looked sheepish. “Did you just-” Dipper started.

“I did not mean to say that, that was totally the wrong name, I…”

“Were you thinking about _Ford_?” Dipper’s nails bit into Bill’s hips.

Bill quickly shook his head. “N-no, I wasn’t, I just… well, maybe a little, but only because the way you were moving reminded me of him for a moment! And then I… I kinda did think about what he used to do to me and then you kissed my neck and I just wasn’t thinking-”

“Wait, hold on. Bill… have you and Grunkle Ford had sex?”

“Oh sure, we did a few times way back when. Before, ya know, he decided I had betrayed him and everything. Heh, his body wasn’t the only one I borrowed.”

Dipper stared at him, uncomprehending. “I… I had figured you two were a thing, but… he had actually… oh my God.”

“He got me under him screaming his name,” Bill supplied. “Quite the sweetheart he was after, though. Very awkward and shy, kinda like you were at first.”

“I… I need a moment.” Dipper leaned back and sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. He has topped Bill a couple times before, but this was the first time the other has ever said someone else’s name. And for it to be that of his great uncle…

Bill didn’t know the meaning of the word shame, but he did seem mildly embarrassed. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to say his name,” he insisted. “I was thinking of you, how good it felt, how much I was enjoying you dominating me. He just… crossed my mind for a moment. It was reflex. Though I wouldn’t mind having him again… Even now. Oh, he aged well in that portal…”

Dipper swallowed and grabbed Bill’s shoulders, pinning him back down against the pillows. He dove down to kiss him hard. “I’ll make sure you don’t forget who you’re with,” he promised as he slammed into him again, making him keen, back arching. As he moved in and out in a strong rhythm, he began trailing his teeth down Bill’s jaw, giving him hard nips that made him gasp. Then he was under the demon’s chin, biting with more of his teeth and twisting before sucking, leaving messy bruises.

He worked further down, leaving a massacre of hickeys on the demon’s tender throat. Bill was moaning with ecstasy at the rough treatment, and he exhaled, “sorry” with each new bite he was given.

Dipper grasped Bill’s erection tightly, thumb fingering the tip as he slowed his thrusts. “Who’s fucking you right now?” he asked huskily.

That tone sent heat right through Bill, and he whined weakly. His arousal burned for attention when Dipper almost stopped thrusting completely, just gently moving his hips now.

“I’m waiting,” Dipper said.

Bill swallowed. The human was so hot when he got dominance streaks like this. “Dipper,” he gasped out.

The thrusts resumed, the other’s hand now moving up and down him. He moaned and jutted his hips into the motions, feeling heat and tension twist in his groin. He was getting close.

Dipper leaned close to whisper in his ear, pinning Bill’s cock between their stomachs as he continued to jerk him off. “Who is your lover?”

“D-Dipper,” Bill whimpered, voice breaking.

“And who is touching you right now, making you lose your mind with pleasure?”

“Nng… Dipper!”

Teeth were suddenly against his ear. “And don’t you forget it.” Dipper nipped the skin before dragging his tongue behind the shell, and as his hand palmed Bill’s tip, the demon shuddered and came.

“Pine Tree!” he cried out as his back arched, feeling his seed drip onto his stomach.

Dipper pulled his hand away and licked it clean, and with a few more thrusts, finished inside the other. He took a few moments to catch his breath, groaning at the aftershocks of pleasure, and then withdrew.

“Oh man, I love it so much when we do this,” Bill said happily, eyes remaining shut. This warmth really was satisfying.

“Oh do you? Then why were you thinking of another man, huh?”

“Pine Tree, I told you, I’m-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re sorry. Fine.” Dipper laid down, facing away from him. “Goodnight, Bill.”

Bill crawled over to him, laying down behind him and resting his head against him. “You know I love you, right?”

Dipper’s tense shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“And I’m truly sorry for upsetting you.”

“It’s okay, Bill. Really. Go to sleep.”

Bill sighed and moved to spoon the other, kissing the side of his neck. “You are way better than Ford,” he said earnestly. “Way more enthusiastic. I love your style.”

“Thanks. Goodnight, I’m tired.”

“Okay. Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dipper turned his head to press a kiss to Bill’s nose before turning it forward again. Bill sensed him drop off to sleep in no time at all.

The demon exhaled softly and closed his own eyes, trying not to feel bad about earlier. It was a mistake. No big deal. And Dipper seems to have forgiven him. He could think about this later. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep too.

 

The next day, Ford was surprised by Dipper marching up to him and growling, “You disgust me,” and promptly leaving the room.

Somewhat hurt but mostly confused, Ford looked at Bill. “What the hell did I do?”

“He’s mostly mad because he figured out we used to fuck,” Bill said casually.

Stan spit out his coffee.

“What! I, we never…” Ford gave Stan a nervous look, then leaned close and whispered, “How did he find out?”

“I kinda said your name last night.”

“Oh my God, Bill…”

Bill grinned. “What can I say, I have fond memories of our little experiments together. Your name rolls off the tongue so easily.”

Ford blushed and glared into his mug.

Stan got up. “You disgust me too,” he said before also leaving the room.

After an awkward pause, Bill leaned on the table and gave Ford a flirty look. “So would you ever consider a fling for old time’s sake-”

“Hell no, that body of yours is way too young for me, I… no.”

“Ah come on, not even a quickie?”

“I’m leaving right now immediately.” Face red, Ford stood and hurried away.

Which left Mabel, who had gone the whole time without saying a word. Now, left alone with Bill, she started chanting, “Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!”

“The entire Pines family is full of imbeciles,” Bill swore as he stalked out of the room. So why did he love them so much?


End file.
